Super Smash Bros Survivor
by machine146
Summary: 40 Contestants from Super Smash Bros compete for 1 million dollars
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros Survivor Episode 1

Jeff: I am here over the islands of Borneo where five boats are carrying 8 players each. Yes that is 40 players will be facing off to see who has what it takes to survive. Every day one tribe will visit tribal council where someone will be going home. We never had a cast like this before!

The first tribe are the villains tribe consisting of Wario, Gannondorf, King Dedede, Wolf, Bowser, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, and Charizard.

**Meta Knight's Confessions: Some players here do belong in the villains tribe like Wario and Bowser but others I think they put in here for numbers like Donkey Kong, me, and Charizard. Doesn't matter, just because we are on the villains tribe does not mean we will act villainous. **

The second tribe is the heroes tribe which consists of Mario, Ness, Link, Trainer, Fox, Sonic, Tails and Krystal. Tails are Krystal were added on to even the tribes.

**Fox's Confession: It is an honor to be on the heroes tribe. There are so many that I look up too like Mario and Link. Still I highly doubt that some of us will act like heroes. This is survivor after all. **

The third tribe is called the fluffy tribe which consists of Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Peach, Toon Link, Lucas, Kirby, Zelda, and Squirtle.

**Toon Link's Confession: It's pretty funny that we are the cute cartoony tribe but we need to show everyone that we are here to play as tough as everyone else. **

The fourth tribe is the Odd Tribe consisting of Luigi, ROB, Olimar, Diddy Kong, Pit, Ice Climbers, Mr Game and Watch, and Yoshi

**Olimar's Confession: I always had Pikmin help me but now I am on my own and I need to prove that I can survive without them.**

Finally it's the Destroyer Tribe which consists of Lucario, Falco, Snake, Captain Falcon, Marth, Samus, Ike, and Ivysaur.

**Ivysaur's Confession: Looking at my tribe I feel like that I could be the weakest. If I am in any other tribe I could be safe but this is a very physical tribe. **

Jeff: 39 days, 40 contestants, 1 survivor!

_Villains Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe landed on the shoe as the tribe starts inspecting their supplies*

Wolf: We have a bag of rice, a pot, and a machete.

Dedede: No fire?

Gannondorf: We don't get it until later idiot.

Wolf: Charizard you can make fire can you?

*Charizard nods and starts gathering wood*

**Dedede's Confession: This is a serious villain tribe and that means that five of us me, Wario, Gannon, Bowser, and probably Wolf can pick off the other three who I don't see as villains. **

Wolf: Our first priority is to build a shelter.

Gannondorf: Hey, who made you in charge?

Wolf: No one I just am stating my opinion.

Gannondorf: Well I am a leader.

Wolf: *sighs* What would you do differently?

Gannondorf: Nothing.

**Wolf's Confession: I can tell that Gannondorf will be a handful. Well most of the villains will be. Many of us are leaders…not good leaders since we keep getting our asses kicked by heroes. **

Wario: We build shelter first.

Bowser: Besides we can elect a leader by voting.

Gannondorf: Fine who volunteers?

*Everyone puts their hands up except for Charizard who is not present*

**Gannondorf's Confession: Voting is the dumbest idea ever. Especially when seven of us want to be the leader. And we all voted for ourselves. **

Gannondorf: Again we have a tie.

Wolf: Why don't we ask Charizard when he comes back.

*Charizard comes back*

Wolf: Charizard who should be the leader?

*Charizard looks confused but points at Wolf*

Wolf: Then it is settled.

**Charizard's Confession: They asked me who the leader should be and I pointed at the first person I thought of. I dunno I am just staying quiet. **

Wolf: Charizard you are in charge of the fire, Gannondorf and Dedede go get some water. Everyone else work on shelter.

*Everyone started doing their jobs*

**Dedede's Confession: Wolf won the election and I should not complain although I am thinking that Gannondorf will spend some time trying to get Wolf out. I am not complaining about that either hehe. **

Meta Knight: So I am guessing Gannondorf needs to go first.

Wolf: If he becomes a problem. Dedede is not the most fit one out here.

Bowser: Yeah, he does not even look like a villain.

Wolf: We will see when we lose a challenge.

**Wolf's Confession: If we are all in an agreement than Dedede and Gannondorf will bet he first ones gone but I know my head will be on the chopping block just because I am the leader.**

_Heroes Tribe Day 1_

*The Heroes landed on the beach as Link starts gathering firewood*

Tails: Hey Link.

*Link looks at Tails blankly*

Tail: Umm hello?

*Link keeps staring at Tails*

Tails: Okay…this is creepy.

Mario: I think he's is a muta.

Tails: A mute?

*Link starts working again*

Mario: Yeah.

**Tail's Confession: I know that Link is a mute but…he could at least have some emotion in his eyes. **

Ness: I can easily get fire going. PK fire!

*Ness shoots a fireball and starts the fire*

Ness: See.

Trainer: Great job Ness.

**Ness's Confession: I have a good feeling about this tribe. I mean we have Mario who is the most well known hero here. Link who is the second most well known. Me, Trainer, then there is Fox, Tails, Sonic, and Krystal. **

*Ness takes Mario and Trainer off to the side*

Ness: So us three in an alliance?

Mario: sure, maybe we should get-a Fox and Krystal?

Ness: Nah we don't need them.

Trainer: I think we do.

Ness: They are probably making an anthro alliance as we speak.

**Mario's Confession: I think Ness maybe a little paranoid-a! He wants-a target the anthros but I don't see anything-a wrong-a with them. **

*Meanwhile Fox, Krystal, and Sonic we starting on the shelter*

Fox: I am not use to being around humans…I never seen their species before.

Sonic: I've seen them before. You have to watch them or else.

Fox: But they are heroes.

Sonic: That's what they all say.

Krystal: I think Trainer and Mario are pretty nice.

Sonic: Trainer…he uses animals like you for fighting. He captures them in these prisons and forces you guys to fight to the death.

Krystal: Oh no.

**Sonic's Confession: That may have been a little mean but I just like messing with their heads and if worse comes to worse the two foxes will fight with the humans. **

*Krystal goes off to gather wood and brushes past Trainer*

Trainer: Hey Krystal.

Krystal: Is it true that you use animals like us to fight for your pleasure.

Trainer: What?

Krystal: Animals like us?

Trainer: They are my friends and we fight for glory. If they did not like it they would not fight. The abusive trainers never get anywhere and the Pokémon have been known to run away.

Krystal: Oh, I guess Sonic was a little uninformed.

Trainer: Sonic told you?

Krystal: Yeah.

Trainer: I think he is lying.

**Krystal's Confession: I guess you can not trust anyone in this game. I am still being cautious around Trainer but I trust him more. Sonic however I need to keep an eye on him. **

*Sonic goes up to Ness and Mario*

Sonic: Hey just so you know that Fox and Krystal asked me and Tails to be in an anthro alliance.

Ness: So it is true.

Mario: Wow, sorry I-a doubted you Ness.

Ness: I knew I was true.

**Sonic's Confession: If I can play Ness and Mario aginast Fox and Krystal, me and Tails can flip between the two alliances and take control of the tribe. **

*Trainer goes up to Fox*

Trainer: So need any help?

Fox: sure.

Trainer: So you are a little nervous around us humans?

Fox: Yeah, not use to your species. But I will adapt.

Trainer: Good, you just seemed a little quiet and nervous.

Fox: I was when Sonic told me about how you have anthros fight to the death.

Trainer: That is a lie. I love my Pokémon a lot and I would never put them in anything that would result in their death. If it is risky then that means I put myself at risk.

Fox: So want to be in an alliance?

Trainer: Yeah, I would like to…did you ask Sonic to be in an alliance as well?

Fox: No he asked us.

**Trainer's Confession: I know how Pokémon feel and I knew that Fox was being down and talking with both Fox and Krystal I realized that Sonic is playing everyone. Well I need to take him down. **

_Fluffy Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe landed at the beach as Squirtle dives into the water and comes up with a fish*

Squirtle: I have food.

Peach: Eek a fish! It's so icky.

Squirtle: A fish is not icky…once we get it cooked it will be a fine meal.

Peach: It just looks slimy.

Lucas: It's just a fish.

**Lucas's Confession: I don't think Peach will get far with her attitude really. She seems very sheltered in her life. I would not be surprised if she quit. **

Pikachu: I can make fire. *Pikachu gathers some wood* PIKACHUUU! *Pikachu uses thunder and starts a fire* See?

Squirtle: Great! I can catch some more.

**Squirtle's Confession: I have a good feeling about this tribe already. We may seem fluffy and sweet but we can be tough. With a fresh supply of food and water plus with a good shelter we can win. **

Toon Link: So we have fish and fire. We need shelter.

Jigglypuff: I can get some! Jiggly! I am so happy I can sing! Jiiigggglllyyyypuffff Jiggglllyyyyy…

Toon Link: Maybe later.

Jigglypuff: Hmpphhh no one ever wants to hear my songs.

**Jigglypuff: Every time I sing everyone either runs or falls asleep. I sing very well so they must all be jealous. **

*Lucas, Zelda, Kirby, and Peach starts to work on the shelter*

Kirby: I've noticed that there are three Pokémon.

Peach: Yeah?

Kirby: Anyone thinking the three Pokémon could gang up aginast us?

Zelda: I don't think they are the type to do that.

Kirby: Who knows but if they were smart they would do it.

Lucas: Maybe you are right Kirby. Maybe they are going to gang up on us.

**Kirby's Confession: In survivor two person alliances are very threatening so when I had a thought that Squirtle and Pikachu could be together in an alliance I need to strike first. Nothing personal but I just don't want to be the first one gone.**

Zelda: I don't think it's true but in case it is we may have to get rid of Pikachu or Squirtle.

Peach: Squirtle is a provider though.

**Peach's Confession: I would hate to vote someone out of this tribe but it has to be done. I may just vote someone out I don't like but I like everyone which is the problem. **

*Squirtle comes up to the beach with some more fish*

Squirtle: I got some more fish.

Toon Link: Good job. Tomorrow I will hunt some chickens.

Squirtle: That is a good idea.

**Toon Link's Confession: This tribe is really awesome. Squirtle is providing food, Pikachu started a fire, I am planning on catching chickens…I saw a few around here and the shelter should be done by tomorrow. **

_Odd Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe is at the beach and started getting to work on a shelter*

Pit: Making good progress on the shelter so far.

Luigi: Any reason why we are the Odd tribe?

Pit: Well I have wings, ROB is a robot, Diddy is a monkey, Mr Game…

Mr Game: Beep beep click.

Pit: Is a 2D guy. No offense.

*Mr Game and Watch gives Pit a thumbs up*

**Pit's Confession: We all maybe odd but we are strong and smart. We just need to channel our oddness into our strength. **

*Pit flies up and gathers some coconuts*

Pit: I got some coconuts.

Ice Climber: Yes! Great job.

ROB: I require no nutrients.

Ice Climber: So that means one less mouth to feed?

ROB: I have no mouth so you are correct.

Olimar: Well you are still useful right?

ROB: I am strong and do not need rest. I installed a solar panel so the brighter it is the more energy I get.

Pit: What if it cloudy?

ROB: I am weak but still active.

**ROB's Confession: It may seem odd being a robot but I don't need food and water. So if the tribe runs out of food they will need me to help them. **

Pit: I would hate to vote any of you out.

Luigi: Me too. Maybe we can see who is the weakest.

Pit: Who do you think is the weakest?

*Luigi looks around*

Luigi: Olimar and the Ice Climber.

Pit: I guess so.

**Pit's Confession: The first part of the game is crucial. We can not lose anyone here. If we do lose a challenge it would be smart to vote out the weakest. **

Luigi: So we are in an alliance then?

Pit: I guess so.

**Luigi's Confession: Paranoia already has taken me so if I can show everyone that we need to get rid of the weakest we can hopefully win enough to get to the merge. **

*Yoshi brings over some coconuts*

Olimar: Thanks.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Olimar: So is that a your welcome?

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Olimar: Umm I don't speak Yoshi.

*Yoshi smacks Olimar with his tail*

**Olimar's Confession: Ow that really hurts. I thought everyone could talk here. Maybe Yoshi can only say his name. **

**Yoshi's Confession: Hehe I love saying my name. Yoshi, yoshi, yoshi, yoshi, yoshi! I might just stop saying my name and talk but this is pretty fun. **

Diddy: So I wonder who we are against.

Olimar: What do you mean?

Diddy: I mean it's eight of us and no one saw the other tribe.

Olimar: We are probably aginast our counter parts.

Diddy: I have Donkey Kong maybe you are aginast a Pikmin. Luigi and Yoshi are probably aginast Birdo and Mario. Pit…maybe aginast a chicken. I don't know.

**Diddy's Confession: I have no idea what we are up aginast but I am ready. I love the challenges and hopefully I will stay around to kick some ass. **

_Destroyer Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe lands at their beach and the tribe gets off the boat*

Samus: Okay, we need a shelter. And if we work together…

Captain Falcon: Did anyone tell you that you look hot in the Zero Suit?

Samus: Umm excuse me. We need to get…

Captain Falcon: And you are like the only woman here so you got to show off some of your assets.

**Samus's Confession: Well Captain Falcon made a horrible first impression on me. I am not sure if he is trying to act cool and funny but it was pretty offensive. **

Marth: What Samus is saying is true…we need a shelter up fast.

Ike: me and Marth can gather some wood.

Ivysaur: I can get some palms for a roof.

Ike: Good idea. Snake we need you to find a good place to put the shelter. Everyone else gather up some wood.

**Ike's Confession: I really don't want any fighting here because I don't want us to lose any challenges and if we lose just a single challenge it could destroy our moral. **

Snake: I found the perfect area.

Marth: great job.

Snake: I have been through war and a dry place will help.

Marth: Well lets get this thing built.

**Snake's Confession: I am a little sneaky and that is how I survived. Sneaking and hiding. Waiting for the perfect time to make the kill but for now I got to get their trust.**

*Falco and Lucario were off gather wood*

Falco: So pretty much Fox fell in love with Krystal and bam suddenly she is number two.

*Lucario nods*

Falco: Love sucks especially when you have friends but no matter we need to think about the game…want to be in an alliance?

*Lucario nods*

Falco: You are very silent.

Lucario: Not a talker.

**Falco's Confession: Lucario seems like a trustworthy fellow. A little quiet and serious but I could trust him. **

Ike: Any luck on getting wood?

Falco: Yeah Lucario got a lot of it.

Ike: Great!

**Lucario's Confession: I am a loner and I usually keep it to myself. This game will probably take me out early but I will try to fit in. **

Captain Falcon: We have an awesome tribe guys. I bet we are so awesome the other tribes might willingly give up immunity to us.

Ivysaur: I doubt it but we are pretty strong.

**Captain Falcon's Confession: I am a great observer and I instantly know that Ivysaur is the probably the weakest. Maybe he belongs on another tribe but not here. He is just so out of place. **

*Samus walks up to Ivysaur*

Samus: You've been pretty quiet.

Ivysaur: Just a bit nervous in case we lose. Others may see me as weak.

Samus: I highly doubt that. We seem pretty strong. You just need to stand out.

Ivysaur: Hopefully I will in the challenge.

Samus: Don't worry.

**Samus's Confession: Ivysaur is a little intimidated by the rest of us but I know that if he tries his best he will fit in. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 1_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity. I know you guys have only been here for a few hours but it is time for your first immunity. As you can see there are 40 of you. That is double than what we have in other seasons. Today's challenge will have six from each team pulling a chariot which will have two members on the back. You will stop at three stations. At each station you will need to untie a bag. Once you have all three bags you need to race back to the finish and three puzzle makers will put the pieces together. First tribe done wins immunity and reward. The reward is fishing gear. The last place tribe visits me at tribal council. Lets gets started.

*Everyone gets into position*

Jeff: On the chariot for the villains are Meta Knight and Wolf, for Heroes Ness and Tails, for Fluffy tribe Jigglypuff and Lucas, for Odd tribe Olimar and Ice Climber, for Destroyer tribe it's Ivysaur and Samus…survivors ready….go!

*Everyone starts pulling the chariots. Destroyer tribe takes the lead as Fluffy Tribe starts falling behind*

Lucas: Mush, mush.

Peach: Dirt is getting on my dress!

*Destroyer tribe gets the first station and quickly unties the first bag and races to the second*

Sonic: Come on guys stop being slow!

*Heroes and Villains Tribe gets to the first station*

Ness: We are trying as fast as we can.

Sonic: Hurry we are losing ground.

Jeff: Come on Fluffy keep moving.

Squirtle: Don't give up.

*Villains tribe unties the first bag and races off as Odd Tribe reaches the first station.*

Jeff: Destroyer Tribe has taken a big lead.

*Destroyer tribe reaches the second station as Ivysaur quickly unties the second bag*

Ivysaur: Go!

*Fluffy tribe finally makes it to the first station as Heroes and Odd tribe leaves for the second station.*

Dedede: This is too much.

Bowser: Don't you dare die on us!

Meta Knight: Come on keep running!

Jeff: Villains tribe is slowing down.

*Destroyer tribe makes it to the third station as Ivysaur unties the third bag*

Jeff: Destroyer tribe extending their lead thanks to Ivysaur.

*Heroes pass the Villains and gets the second station which Tails unties the second bag quickly.*

Jeff: Heroes are getting their act together.

*Olimar unties the first bag as the tribe races to the second station. The Destroyer Tribe makes it back to the start as Samus, Ivysaur, and Marth starts working on the puzzle.*

Jeff: Destroyer Tribe is back. Heroes tribe is at the last station, Villains have left the second station, Odd Tribe is at the second station and Fluffy is still in last.

*The Heroes got their last bag and starts running back*

Jeff: You don't need to be first but you don't want to be last.

Ivysaur: I think I know it.

Marth: Ok, lead us.

Jeff: Ivysaur has taken the lead for the tribe and is working quickly.

*Heroes get back to the start as Tails, Ness, and Link start on the puzzle*

Jeff: Heroes still in it for first but Destroyer Tribe is very close.

Ivysaur: Done!

Jeff: Ivysaur thinks his tribe has it…and he does! Destroyer Tribe wins immunity and reward!

*Villains get back to the start as Wolf, Meta Knight, and Wario start on the puzzle*

Jeff: Villains now back. Odd tribe is at the last station and Fluffy is heading to the last station.

ROB: Hurry.

Olimar: Ok got it lets go!

*Fluffy arrives at the last station*

Pikachu: We need to speed it up.

Tails: Done!

Jeff: Heroes think they have it…and they do! Heroes are immune!

Wario: We are done!

Jeff: Villains win immunity as well!

*Odd tribe gets back as Olimar, Pit, and Luigi starts on the puzzle*

Zelda: Ok lets go!

*The Fluffy tribes starts heading back*

Jeff: Fluffy tribe are still in this but they have a lot of ground to make up.

Pit: This piece here!

Jeff: Odd tribe getting closer.

Pit: Done!

Jeff: Odd tribe wins immunity! Sorry Fluffy Tribe but you will be the first tribe to lose a member.

_Destroyer Tribe Day 1_

Samus: Yes we can catch some fish!

Snake: Good job Ivysaur.

Ivysaur: Thanks.

**Ivysaur's Confession: During immunity I stepped up and not only untied every bag but I lead the way to complete the puzzle. I think I secured myself in the tribe. **

Snake: I am going fishing. Anyone coming with me?

Ivysaur: I can.

Falco: Me too.

*The three go off to fish*

Snake: So I am guessing that we should be in an alliance?

Falco: Yeah sure. I have Lucario.

Ivysaur: And I think I can get Samus on board.

Snake: If we make one it's Captain Falcon first and then either Marth or Ike. I am having trouble telling the two apart.

**Snake's Confession: Slowly I am making my way into power. Knowing Falco he would want power too and Ivysaur would be happy not to be targeted so I have those two. Next step is getting Lucario and Samus on board. **

_Fluffy Tribe Day 1_

Kirby: Well that was a horrible performance.

Pikachu: I know. There isn't a single one of us to blame either.

Toon Link: Well someone has to go.

**Toon Link's Confession: We tried our best and got beat. Our main priority is to maybe take out the weakest but in a challenge where well all did pretty bad there is not a clear choice. **

*Kirby takes Peach, Toon Link, Lucas, and Zelda off into the jungle*

Kirby: I was thinking that out of the two Squirtle is the weakest.

Zelda: I am leaning more towards Jigglypuff. I don't think she is best physically.

Kirby: But I feel that Squirtle and Pikachu have a two person alliance and if they get Jigglypuff that is three.

Toon Link: But I don't want Pikachu out next.

Kirby: He won't be next. Jigglypuff or someone weaker is next.

**Zelda's Confession: Kirby is sweet but I don't agree with his choice. I might just go ahead and vote for Jigglypuff. **

*Kirby and Lucas leaves*

Zelda: I don't know about you two but I feel that Jigglypuff should go.

Peach: I know. We need the other two Pokémon on our side however.

*Kirby talks with Pikachu*

Kirby: The tribe decided on Squirtle should go.

Pikachu: What? But he's strong and a good provider.

Kirby: But he told me that he wants you out.

Pikachu: Huh?

Kirby: I am trying to save you here.

Pikachu: Okay I will consider it.

**Kirby's Confession: I need to lie to Pikachu to get him to vote my way. Therefore it could prevent any counter against me. **

*Squritle comes in with some more fish*

Squirtle: I got some more food.

Zelda: Thank you.

Jigglypuff: Yay!

**Squirtle's Confession: The tribe has been quiet lately so I have no idea what is going on. I don't think I will go though since I am bringing in all the food. Jigglypuff however does not work that much and is pretty weak so I might campaign against her. **

Peach: I hate having to vote people out.

Squirtle: Well out of everyone Jigglypuff is the weakest and does not add much to the tribe.

Peach: You are right.

Squirtle: Maybe if we vote her out we can win.

*Jigglypuff however was listening*

**Jigglypuff's Confession: Squirtle wants me out? Ohh that is it. No more Miss Sweet Little Jigglypuff. At Tribal Council I will show him a thing or two. **

Peach: I will talk to the rest.

Squirtle: Thank you.

_Tribal Council #1_

Jeff: Welcome to your first tribal Council. So Pikachu how is camp life been these past few hours?

Pikachu: Pretty good, we have fire, lots of fish, and the shelter is being built pretty fast.

Jeff: Lucas do the other tribes intimidate you?

Lucas: A little, today we were crushed but tomorrow I think we can make a comeback in the challenge.

Jeff: Zelda is there anyone to blame in the challenge?

Zelda: No, we failed as a team and no one is to blame. We could not pull that cart fast enough and the two on the chariot could not untie the bags fast enough.

Jeff: Squirtle why should you stay?

Squirtle: Well I bring in all the fish. Today I think I caught about 12.

Jeff: That's a lot of fish.

Squirtle: Plus I am one of the stronger ones so losing me would hurt the tribe.

Jeff: Kirby who should go in this tribe?

Kirby: Well…probably a combination of the weakest and the most threatening.

Jigglypuff: Oh great that means me.

Kirby: I never said it was you.

Jeff: Jigglypuff you think it's you who is going?

Jigglypuff: Yeah, I overheard Squirtle wanting me gone and I can tell you all that I deserve to be here. I may not be the strongest but I am not a snake that goes behind everyone's back. If you have something to say, say it to me.

Jeff: Toon Link, how tough will this vote be?

Toon Link: 10, tough vote since I do like everyone here.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Jigglypuff you are first.

*Jigglypuff votes*

**Squirtle**

Jigglypuff: You are just a snake not a turtle.

*Pikachu votes*

*Peach votes*

*Toon Link votes*

*Lucas votes*

*Kirby votes*

*Zelda votes*

*Squirtle votes*

**Jigglypuff**

Squirtle: We need a strong tribe and unfortunately you are not strong but good luck.

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* First vote

**Jigglypuff**

**Squirtle**

**Squirtle**

**Squirtle**

*Squirtle sighs*

**Squirtle**

First person voted out of survivor…

**Squirtle **

Squirtle: You guys probably doomed yourselves. I am strong and your provider.

*Squirtle comes up with his torch*

Jeff: Squirtle the tribe has spoken.

*Jeff extinguishes Squirtles torch as Squirtle walks away*

Jeff: Was it a foolish choice to take out your best player? We will see, hopefully you guys can recover or else you will be here again.

**Squirtle's Final Words: Well I did not expect to be voted out 7 to 1. Honestly it was a foolish mistake taking out someone who is strong and a provider. Looking at their faces I believe Toon Link and Zelda regretted it but did not want to go against the group so I am cheering for them.**

Next Time on Survivor. Tensions rise between Wario and Bowser. Trainer confronts Sonic about playing both sides. As Toon Link tries to find chickens in Fluffy tribe. In Odd Tribe Luigi's paranoia may get the best of him. And someone finds a clue to the idol in Destroyer tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

Super Smash Bros Survivor Episode 2

Last time on Survivor 40 contestants arrived in five different tribes. In Villains Tribe there was an issue on leadership but Wolf won with a vote as Gannondorf and Dedede were targeted. In Heroes Tribe Sonic tried playing Mario, Ness, and Trainer against Fox and Krystal but Trainer realized the plot. On Fluffy Tribe Squirtle was the provider as Kirby plotted aginast him. On Odd Tribe the tribe started working on their shelter. On Destroyer Tribe Captain Falcon offended Samus as Ivysaur felt he was the weakest. During the challenge Ivysaur stepped up and helped his tribe win reward as Fluffy Tribe was sent to Tribal Council. During Tribal Council Squirtle told the tribe that he was the most valuable and Jigglypuff argued that she deserved to stay. In a 7-1 blindside Squirtle is the first contestant voted out. 39 are left…who will be voted out next?

_Villains Tribe Night 1_

Wario: Hehe hear this guys. *Wario farts*

Bowser: Damn it! I don't want to hear or smell that. You are disgusting!

Wario: Come on…it's humor. *Wario burps* MMM smell that?

Bowser: Gahhh!

**Bowser's Confession: Wario is Mario's rival and I am Mario's worst enemy but this is ridiculous! I rather put up with Mario than Wario. At least Mario has some manners. **

Wario: Farting contest!

Bowser: That's it. He's dead!

Dedede: Calm down.

*Bowser gets up and leaves*

Bowser: I am sleeping on the beach.

Wario: More room for me.

**Wario's Confession: Hehe Bowser is soooo easy to piss off. I might make it a hobby of mine to keep doing that to him.**

*Dedede leaves the shelter to find Bowser*

Dedede: So Wario is pissing you off?

Bowser: Yeah.

Dedede: Well I think I know of a way to get rid of the fat ass.

Bowser: Vote him off?

Dedede: Well Wolf is protecting him and so if we vote out Wolf we vote out Wario's power.

**Dedede's Confession: The more drama the more people who go off angrily and the easier it is to rope them in. I maybe cute but I am evil. With Bowser that makes three. I need two more. **

_Villains Tribe Day 2_

*The tribe was up making rice as Bowser walks by*

Wario: Hey big guy! What are you so grumpy about?

Bowser: Shut the *beep* up!

Wario: Ohh look. Mr big bad lizard is angry.

Wolf: Wario enough.

**Wolf's Confession: We don't need the drama yet. Why fight each other when we need to fight the other tribes. **

Wolf: We need the shelter up today. If it rains then we are going to get wet.

Meta Knight: True. Lets put our differences aside and keep working.

Dedede: More work? Ohhh it's so tiring.

Wario: I agree with Dedede. It's a clear day. Why work today when there is tomorrow.

Charizard: I'll remember that when I pour water on you tonight.

**Charizard's Confession: Our tribe is falling apart. Especially with Wario who just love being crude, lazy, and dramatic. **

*Wolf, Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, and Charizard continues working on the shelter*

Meta Knight: I think we should kick out the others.

Wolf: Only Wario, Gannondorf, and Dedede. Bowser is getting water to cool off.

**Meta Knight's Confession: If the others won't work on the shelter then they are out of luck sleeping in it. In this game there are no free rides. **

*Gannondorf walks over*

Gannondorf: Out of the way I need a nap.

Wolf: Sorry until you and your gang starts pulling their weight we will not let you sleep in the shelter.

Gannondorf: Bull*beep*! This our shelter!

Wolf: You guys are sitting around doing nothing.

Meta Knight: Just gather some wood and you can sleep.

Gannondorf: You all suck! *Gannondorf storms off*

**Gannondorf's Confession: Those bastards have the nerve to refuse me to sleep. Wolf is running this tribe with an iron fist…that should be me! He is so gone!**

Meta Knight: Three choices. This almost makes me want to throw the challenge…almost.

Wolf: Yeah throwing it right now is a horrible idea.

Charizard: Maybe later but right now we need numbers.

**Meta Knight's Confession: In two days we are already divided. Luckily I am in the majority and as long as one of us does not flip we should be secure and we have three free passes. **

_Heroes Tribe Day 2_

*Sonic was talking to Link*

Sonic: You got to watch the two Foxes, they are planning on taking you out?

*Link stares are Sonic*

Sonic: You with me?

*Link nods*

Sonic: Great.

**Sonic's Confession: I figured that Fox and Krystal are the easiest to vote out first since they are obviously on the out side and maybe Link can be next unless he becomes loyal to me. **

*Trainer sees this and goes over to Sonic*

Trainer: I know that you are filling people's heads with lies.

Sonic: What lies?

Trainer: I have been watching you. I know that you are turning everyone against each other.

Sonic: I have not stop lying.

Trainer: I've talked with everyone and everything they heard came from you. Now I can call them all in and them about you.

Sonic: Fine you win. I won't spread anymore lies about everyone.

**Trainer's Confession: I don't believe Sonic at all but at least he admitted that he was lying. I will keep an eye on him still. **

*Trainer goes up to Fox and Krystal*

Trainer: Well Sonic has been lying to you two and it targeting you guys.

Fox: What?

Trainer: Yeah but all we need is two more and we can take him out.

Krystal: But he is our strongest.

Trainer: Tails isn't but Sonic can do more damage.

Fox: Well we need two more people first.

**Fox's Confession: So Sonic has been lying to us. I guess the humans can be trusted. I am relived about that. So me and Krystal are splitting up. I am taking Mario and Krystal is taking Ness.**

*Fox goes over to Mario*

Fox: So who told you about the anthro alliance?

Mario: It's-a Sonic that told us.

Fox: Yeah he told me and Krystal that you and Ness are voting for us.

Mario: Well Ness is-a little paranoid that you made an anthro alliance-a.

Fox: No, it's just me and Krystal.

Mario: Oh, good thing you cleared it up-a.

**Mario's Confession: Fox came to clear some things-a up. Honestly it's-a good thing to clear this stuff up or else a little rumor could destroy our-a tribe. **

Fox: Well lets get the roof finished.

Mario: Good idea.

*Krystal is with Ness*

**Krystal's Confession: Ness maybe a little tougher than Mario since I heard that Ness came up with the idea that I was in an anthro alliance. If I can get him to trust me then maybe me, fox, Trainer, Mario, and Ness can take out Sonic and Tails. **

Krystal: So Sonic has been playing both sides.

Ness: Hmmm

Krystal: And he's been trying to get me and Fox against you and Mario.

Ness: Who figured that out?

Krystal: Trainer.

Ness: Well your story does sound convincing but I will have to think about it.

**Ness's Confession: Krystal is a sly one. Give her a few more days and she will have some of the men in this tribe eating out of the palm of her hand. Not me though. **

*Tails walks in*

Tails: Hi!

Ness: Hey Tails has Sonic been playing both sides?

Tails: No, he's been honest.

**Krystal's Confession: Apparently Ness does not believe me. It may complicate things a little. I would use my body but I don't want to be that kind of girl out here. Plus it would anger my honey Fox. **

_Fluffy Tribe Day 2_

*Toon Link was out hunting for Chickens*

Toon Link: Come out come out where ever you chicken.

**Toon Link's Confession: Ever since Squirtle was voted out I had to take over as the Tribe's provider and these chickens have been walking around here so I am going to go hunt for one. **

*Toon Link sneaks up on a chicken*

Toon Link: Gotcha!

*Toon Link attacks the chicken and catches it. The chicken struggles and screams as a dozen more chickens appear*

Toon Link: Uh oh.

*Back at camp*

Lucas: So where is Toon Link?

Zelda: He is out catching chickens.

Lucas: No surprise there. No sure why since we are still good with rice.

Peach: Well he is trying to keep us strong.

**Peach's Confession: It is really nice that Toon Link is going out hunting for chickens. They are less icky and I like the taste of chickens. MMM. **

*Toon Link comes running out of the jungle carrying a chicken*

Toon Link: Run!

Pikachu: What's happening?

Toon Link: Chickens!

*Pikachu sees all the angry chickens*

Pikachu: Pikachuuuuu! *Pikachu uses his thunder attack and scares the chickens away*

**Pikachu's Confession: Wow those are some angry chickens. Good thing link caught one of them. If he did not run he would have been pecked to death. **

*the tribe starts roasting the chicken*

Toon Link: Those chickens were psycho.

Zelda: They looked like it.

**Lucas's Confession: Everyone likes Toon Link, he is strong, likable, and just caught a chicken. To me he's a huge threat. Kirby got Squirtle out so maybe I can get Toon Link out. **

Jigglypuff: So would anyone like music with their meal?

Everyone: No!

Jigglypuff: Hmmpphhh *Jigglypuff storms off*

**Jigglypuff's Confession: They never want to hear me sing…I am a great singer. Jiiigggglllyyypufffff, jigglyyyyylyyyypufffff.** *The camera falls down and snoring is heard* **Not you too!**

*Lucas took Peach, Zelda, and Kirby off into the jungle*

Kirby: So I am guess you want us as the final 4?

Lucas: Yep.

Zelda: We are taking out Jigglypuff this time right?

Kirby: I hope so, we need strength.

Lucas: Well Toon Link needs to leave.

Zelda: What?

Lucas: If he makes it to a tribal switch or the merge he can squeeze by and he is so likeable.

Kirby: You do have a point.

Zelda: Listen if we keep voting out our strongest we will lose every challenge.

Lucas: Jigglypuff can go next.

**Zelda's Confession: Why? Why do we keep targeting our strongest. Peach and Kirby ate it up but I did not. I need to get Jigglypuff and Pikachu on my side fast. **

*Zelda goes over to Pikachu*

Zelda: A few people wants Toon Link out.

Pikachu: What? That is stupid.

Zelda: I know. Would Jigglypuff go with it?

Pikachu: Probably not. She does not like Toon Link that much.

Zelda: Darn it.

**Zelda's Confession: I have Pikachu on board but I don't have Jigglypuff. That means I need to have Kirby or Peach on my side. I don't want to keep going back to Tribal Council so we need someone weak out quickly. **

_Odd Tribe Day 2_

*Diddy and ROB walked by Luigi*

Diddy: So if we lose who should go?

ROB: Olimar he is not as strong.

Diddly: Who is the strongest?

ROB: Luigi and Pit.

**Luigi's Confession: I overheard a conversation by Diddy and ROB. I heard who should go and my name. So I think they are plotting against me. **

*Luigi runs over to Pit*

Luigi: ROB and Diddy wants me out.

Pit: Why? There is no reason to take you out?

Luigi: Maybe they are snakes?

Pit: They don't look like the kind.

**Pit's Confession: I am not sure what got into Luigi. He is paranoid that someone is trying to get him out. Maybe I should look around. **

*At the shelter Diddy finished putting the roof on*

Diddy: There we go.

Ice Climber: Good job Diddy.

Diddy: This should protect us from the rain.

Pit: So just hypothetically speaking if we lose who would be most likely to go home?

Diddy: Olimar. I haven't seen him do much today.

Ice Climber: Maybe Yoshi. He only says his name.

Pit: Well Mr Game doesn't talk but he's pretty handy to be around.

Diddy: Yeah but don't try to insult him. He's around here somewhere.

**Diddy's Confession: Right now we are all relaxed here. The shelter is done, we have enough wood for the fire, and we have plenty of water. So we can relax and wait until we lose. If we do someone weak should go home. **

Pit: Where is Mr Game?

*Somewhere in the jungle Mr Game and Watch is swimming in a pond*

Mr Game: Beep beep!

*Pit comes back to Luigi*

Pit: You are in no danger.

Luigi: They mentioned your name as well.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Luigi: That's right Yoshi, they want us three gone because we are the smartest.

Pit: You can understand him?

Luigi: Yeah.

**Yoshi's Confession: Hehe Luigi thinks he can translate the word Yoshi. What a sap. This is getting better and better for me. **

Pit; Apparently Olimar is on the chopping block.

Luigi: Why?

Pit: He doesn't do much around camp.

**Pit's Confession: I don't know why Luigi is so paranoid. There is nothing to fear yet. We take out the weakest and we start going after the stronger ones once we are down to four or five. **

*Olimar is in the shelter*

**Olimar's Confession: This is much tougher than I expected. Last night I got barely any sleep, it's hot, and I am tired from all the work. And it's only day 2. **

_Destroyer Tribe Day 2_

*Samus was looking through the bait box and found a note*

Samus: What is this?

*She opens the note*

**Samus's Confession: Apparently I found a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Right now it says that it is on the beach so I am thinking that it is buried but I need another clue in order to know where on the beach it is. **

*Samus goes over to Ivysaur*

Samus: I found a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

Ivysaur: Wow.

Samus: Just keep it between you and me for now.

Ivysaur: By the way we are in a five person alliance with Snake, Falco, and Lucario.

Samus: Wow this is getting better and better for us.

**Ivysaur's Confession: I feel pretty safe now and I also trust Samus even more when she told me of the clue to the hidden immunity idol. In two days I went from fearful to comfortable but I know I should not be to overconfident. **

*Captain Falcon is running camp*

Captain Falcon: Falco Punch! *Captain Falcon hits a tree and knocks down some coconuts*

Captain Falcon: Falco Cast!

*he casts out the line to the fishing pole*

Captain Falcon: Falco chew!  
>*he is eating a fish*<p>

**Falco's Confession: Captain Falcon is the weirdest person out here. Whenever he does something he yells out Falco Punch or Falco chew. It's so weird. Plus he's using my name too. **

Falco: I swear Captain Falcon is digging his own grave.

Snake: He is strong though but I do agree.

Marth: We should vote him out first if we ever lose.

Ike: I agree.

Snake: Good idea Ike.

Marth: It's Marth.

Ike: I'm Ike.

Snake: Are you two sure you are no twins?

Ike: We are sure.

**Ike's Confession: I don't think me and Marth look alike…do we? I don't see the resemblance at all. **

*Captain Falcon walks over*

Captain Falcon: Did you see those sweet moves?

Marth: You punched a crab into the ocean.

Captain Falcon: yeah it was freaking awesome!

**Captain Falcon: The tribe respects and looks up to me. I can see it in their faces. I would not be surprised if they wanted me as a leader but I am way too good for that. **

*Ivysaur and Samus were out on the beach looking around*

Ivysaur: We should probably look for it in plain sight first just in case.

Samus: You think they would hide it well.

Ivysaur: Just look at Redemption Island. Someone found it without looking for it.

Samus: True.

Lucario: Looking for the idol?

Samus: How did you know?

Lucario: I can tell.

Ivysaur: You won't tell anyone will you?

Lucario: No I won't. Your secret is safe with me. Besides what do I gain? Nothing I could lose two allies.

**Lucario's Confession: I need Samus and Ivysaur to trust me. Out of everyone I like them the most. They are kind and are not overconfident. They would be good to go to the merge with and would be a worthy final three. **

Samus: Okay, the clue says that it's on the beach.

Lucario: Probably buried.

**Samus's Confession: So me and Ivysaur suddenly have Lucario on our side. I don't think he has much ties to anyone side he keeps it to himself. **

Ivysaur: So you tight with anyone?

Lucario: A little to Falco but other than that no.

_Immunity Challenge Day 2_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity! everyone take a look at the new Fluffy tribe Squirtle voted out of the last tribal council.

Charizard: Whoa!

Jeff: Surprised Charizard?

Charizard: Yeah, they voted out a strong competitor.

Jeff: Today's challenge will require luck and fighting skill. Today's challenge will have you pitted one and one against each other and the objective is to knock the other off. But it's a random draw. So one tribe could lose by not having anyone selected. First team to two gets reward which is a tarp and some nails. Last place team goes to tribal council. Ok since Fluffy tribe is down a member all the other tribes has to sit one person out. Who are they?

Dedede: I will sit out.

Tails: Me too.

Olimar: I will sit out.

Captain Falcon: I will save my strength and count on my tribe to pull through.

Jeff: Dedede, Tails, Olimar, and Captain Falcon take a seat on the bench. Everyone else will wait until their card is drawn. First two up are Wolf from Villains Tribe and Ivysaur from Destroyer tribe.

*Both get on the platform*

Jeff: Go!

*Ivysaur uses his vines to try and grab Wolf but he jumps over them and tackles Ivysaur sending them both off but Ivysaur hits the ground first*

Jeff: Wolf scores for the Villains Tribe.

Wolf: Yes!

Ivysaur: Darn.

Jeff: Next up is Charizard from Villains and Krystal from Heroes. Go!

*Krystal attacks Charizard but stays on and grabs Krystal and drags her off into the mud*

Jeff: Villains win immunity and reward!

Charizard: Yes!

Krystal: Crap.

Wario: It's a good look for you Krystal.

Jeff: Since Villains won reward they won't compete in any more rounds. Next up is Kirby versus Mr Game and Watch…go!

*Kirby jumps in the air and turns into a rock but Mr Game and Watch takes out a baseball bat and smacks Kirby off the platform*

Jeff: Odd Tribe scores a point! Next up is Ness and Yoshi…go!

*Yoshi runs over and quickly eats Ness and spits him out over the edge*

Jeff: Odd Tribe wins immunity! Next is Mario vs. Peach…go!

Peach: Mario kiss for good luck. *peach blows Mario a kiss*

Mario: Mama Mia!

*Mario faints*

Jeff: Fluffy Tribe scores a point. Next up is Trainer vs. Marth…go!

*Marth and Trainer starts trying to shove each other but Marth over powers Trainer and pushes him off the edge*

Jeff: Destroyer Tribe scores a point. Only Heroes tribe is lacking a point. Next up is Fox and Toon Link…go!

*Toon Link charges at fox but Fox jumps over him and starts pushing him towards the edge. Toon Link keeps trying to counter but Fox is too fast and eventually shoves him off the edge*

Jeff: Fox scores a point for Heroes! Next up is Sonic versus Ike…go!

*Sonic runs around Ike*

Sonic: You're too slow. You're too slow!

*Ike trips Sonic and Sonic goes flying off the edge*

Jeff: Destroyer tribe wins immunity. Last round. Link versus Jigglypuff…go!

*Link runs over and shoves Jigglypuff off*

Jeff: Heroes win immunity! That means Fluffy tribe will meet me at tribal council once again. See you there.

_Villains Tribe Day 2_

*the tribe came back with the tarp*

Charizard: We kicked butt.

Wolf: Yeah we sure did.

**Charizard's Confession: During immunity we were only in two rounds and we won them both. This is a huge boost to our confidence and more importantly we beat the two other tougher teams as well. Heroes and Destroyer Tribe. **

*Wario was unrolling the tarp and spotted a note. He grabs it and puts it in his pocket.*

**Wario's Confession: When I was unrolling the tarp I spotted a note and I figured it was to the hidden immunity idol. Hehe if I found that thing I would piss everyone off and have them vote for me while I play the idol and have the power to vote anyone off.**

**Bowser's Confession: I saw in the corner of my eye that Wario took a note. It's a clue to the hidden immunity idol. I need to get my hands on that note and find it before he does. **

_Fluffy Tribe Day 2_

Kirby: *sigh* Another defeat.

Peach: At least I won a round.

**Peach's Confession: It really stinks to lose again. Voting our Squirtle was hard enough and now I have to vote out someone else. I like everyone here. **

*The alliance of Lucas, Kirby, Peach, and Zelda met*

Zelda: We have to take out Jigglypuff. She did nothing in the challenge.

Lucas: But Toon Link will be a threat latter on.

Zelda: But Toon Link did do pretty well in the challenge.

Kirby: I rather vote out a threat now than later.

**Lucas's Confession: Zelda maybe a problem since every time we want to vote someone out she protests. We need to take out the threats. The weak ones are not a threat at all. **

Lucas: This maybe our only chance now. We need to go through with it.

Zelda: I am not going through with it. That is final.

*Zelda walks off*

**Zelda's Confession: I need to tell Toon Link about the plan and if I can get Pikachu and Peach on board we can get rid of Jigglypuff once and for all.**

*Zelda takes Pikachu and Toon Link into the jungle*

Zelda: Lucas wants you out Toon Link.

Toon Link: Why?

Zelda: He thinks you are a threat and once you are gone Pikachu you are next.

Pikachu: We need to do something then but they have four votes.

Zelda: I need to get Peach on board here.

**Toon Link's Confession: It would be stupid to eliminate me on day 2 because of a threat. I know by day 15 I would understand but if we lost 2 challenges in a row we need to vote out the weak and keep the strong. We already made the mistake of voting out Squirtle. They don't want to make another mistake.**

*Lucas meets with Jigglypuff*

**Lucas's Confession: With Zelda protesting this elimination I decided to go ahead and invite Jigglypuff into our alliance. Zelda is out and it was her own fault. **

Lucas: Zelda and Toon Link are plotting against you.

Jigglypuff: What? But I am strong. Why?

Lucas: They think you are weak but I can protect you.

Jigglypuff: How?

Lucas: Join my alliance. I have Peach and Kirby and with you that is four.

Jigglypuff: Okay! I will join.

**Jigglypuff's Confession: They are targeting me again? It failed the first time and it will fail the second time! I am not weak! I am one of the strongest here.**

*Zelda and Toon Link talks with Peach before the vote*

Zelda: Listen you hate voting out people right?

Peach: Yes, I hate losing new friends.

Toon Link: Vote out Jigglypuff because we need to win.

Peach: Aww I don't want to vote her out.

Toon Link: We already lost so someone has to go and if I go we might lose more.

Peach: You have a point there.

Toon Link: Please for my safety. Plus I caught that chicken.

Peach: You do have a point.

**Peach's Confession: Well I am the swing vote tonight. I can either vote out Toon Link or Jigglypuff. I like them both but at the same time one of them needs to go. Jigglypuff is weak and Toon Link is a threat and I will make my choice at Tribal Council tonight. **

_Tribal Council #2_

Jeff: Welcome back Fluffy Tribe. So Zelda do you regret voting out Squirtle?

Zelda: Yes, we lost a good provider and a strong competitor as well. And tonight it seems we are making another mistake.

Jeff: What do you mean?

Zelda: We have a choice between a weak person or a strong one and on day 2 the tribe wants someone strong to go because that person is a threat.

Jeff: Peach do you know who Zelda is talking about?

Peach: Yes, apparently Toon Link is strong which he is and he's a good provider and the weak one is Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff: What! I am strong.

Toon Link: If you were strong you would have lasted longer.

Jigglypuff: I was up against someone strong.

Toon Link: You stood in one place.

Jeff: Toon Link why would it be a mistake to vote you out?

Toon Link: Today I caught a chicken and I have been working ever since I got here. In the challenge I lost but I fought hard. Getting rid of me would self destruct our team.

Jeff: Jigglypuff why would it be a mistake to vote you out.

Jigglypuff: Because I am just as strong if not stronger than Toon Link. Plus I am a good singer.

Jeff: Pikachu what could be done to help the tribe?

Pikachu: Vote out Jigglypuff.

Jeff: Kirby same question.

Kirby: Vote out Jigglypuff but this not about the tribe…this is about the game. And I need less competition.

Jeff: So you want to weaken the tribe?

Kirby: I did not say that.

Jeff: It is time to vote Jigglypuff you are up first.

*Jigglypuff votes*

*Pikachu votes*

*Peach goes up to vote and takes a long time but votes*

*Toon Link votes*

**Jigglypuff**

Toon Link: Sorry but I don't want to go home yet.

*Lucas votes*

**Toon Link**

Lucas: Nothing person you are just a threat.

*Kirby votes*

**Toon Link**

Kirby: Thanks for the chicken.

*Zelda votes*

**Jigglypuff**

Zelda: You need to go for the good of the tribe.

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* First vote…

**Jigglypuff**

**Toon Link**

**Toon Link**

**Jigglypuff**

**Jigglypuff**

**Toon Link**

One vote left

second person voted out of Survivor…

**Toon Link**

Toon Link: Wow, bad move guys.

*Toon Link comes up with his torch*

Jeff: Toon Link the tribe has spoken. *Jeff snuffs Toon Link's torch as Toon Link walks off* Apparently this tribe favors voting off the strong instead of the weak. I can tell you from experience that is does not work out in the end. Head back to camp.

**Toon Link's Final Words: Really? You guys vote me out for being a threat on day 2? I am pretty angry but I hope Zelda and Pikachu come through to survive. I am cheering for you.**

Next time on Survivor…Bowser tells the tribe about Wario's immunity clue. On the heroes tribe Mario decides to switch alliances. In Fluffy Tribe Zelda and Pikachu are the odd ones out but won't give up. In odd tribe Ice Climbers feel the heat getting to them. And in Destroyer Tribe Ivysaur tries to look for the idol.


	3. Chapter 3

Super Smash Bros Survivor Episode 3

Last time on Survivor Bowser and Wario got into a fight as Gannondorf, Wario, and Dedede were kicked out of the shelter for not doing any work. In Hero tribe trainer confronted Sonic as Krystal and Fox tries to convince Mario and Ness that Sonic is manipulating everyone. In Fluffy tribe Toon Link caught a chicken but Lucas decided to target him. In Odd tribe Luigi was paranoid about being targeted despite Olimar was the one actually targeted. On Destroyer Tribe Lucario caught on to Samus and Ivysaur but promised to keep their idol hunting a secret if he joined in their alliance of two. During immunity Villains won as Wario found the clue but Bowser saw him and Fluffy tribe was sent to tribal council again were Toon Link and Peach wanted Jigglypuff off but in a 4-3 vote Toon Link was the second person voted out. 38 are left who will be voted out next?

_Villains Tribe Day 3_

*Wario, Dedede, and Gannondorf were starting to build a second shelter*

**Gannondorf's Confession: Those jerks thought they could kick us out of their shelter. Well they have another thing coming to them. **

*Bowser walks over*

Bowser: So Wario where is the clue?

Wario: What are you talking about?

Bowser: The clue that you took. I saw you.

Wario: Your eyes must be fooling you. Stupid turtle.

Bowser: I *beep*ing saw you don't *beep*ing lie to me!

*the entire camp can hear*

Meta Knight: What is going on?

Bowser: Wario has clue to the hidden immunity idol.

Meta Knight: Wario show us the clue.

Wario: What clue?

*Bowser goes to Wario's bag and dumps it out and grabs a piece of paper*

Bowser: This clue! *He reads it* It's on the beach and under the sand.

**Bowser's Confession: I am not letting Wario get away with taking the clue. I exposed him and now everyone knows about the clue. **

Charizard: Next time we are keeping an eye on you.

**Charizard's Confession: Wario thought he could get away with having the clue but thanks to Bowser not anymore. I will keep my eyes on those three in case they go out looking for the idol. **

Wolf: I think we should start looking for the idol.

Meta Knight: Yeah, if they get it then they could easily pick one of us off. And it might be me or you.

Bowser: I know that I am not in an official alliance with you guys but I would like to join.

Wolf: Welcome to our alliance then.

**Meta Knight's Confession: The fact is that we need to not give the other alliance anymore power here. In three days we are getting further and further apart but they are losing more power. With us keeping on eye on them and with a solid five and us looking for the idol we should be good…we should. **

*Wolf's alliance started digging on the beach*

Charizard: This is going to take forever.

Wolf: Patience is the key here.

**Wolf's Confession: It's going to take a few days but with persistence and if we win another reward we will find that idol before the other alliance. **

*When Wolf's alliance was digging Dedede goes over and steals the tarp*

Dedede: They won't need this.

**Dedede's Confession: While the other alliance is out looking for the idol I decided to take their tarp. Eye for and eye. Clue for a tarp. **

Dedede: Hehe stupid alliance.

*Donkey Kong steps out in front of Dedede*

Dedede: Oh…

*Donkey Kong slams Dedede into the ground and takes the tarp back*

**Meta Knight's Confession: Did I ever mention that I suggested that Donkey Kong stay behind and guard our shelter? Only a stupid alliance would have all their members look for the idol in a tribe full of villains. **

_Heroes Tribe Day 3_

*Mario, Ness, Sonic, and Tails were meeting together in the jungle*

Ness: So Sonic welcome to our alliance.

Sonic: Thanks, together we can take out Fox, Krystal, and Trainer.

Ness: Sounds like a plan.

**Ness's Confession: I feel that Sonic and Tails would be a good addition to our alliance. Trainer seems to be too friendly towards Fox and Krystal and all we need is Link but he does not talk at all.**

Tails: I think Link will go wherever the majority lies.

Sonic: True.

**Sonic's Confession: Seeing how Fox and Krystal got smart as well as Trainer I used my backup plan and joined with Ness and Mario. **

Mario: I am with you guys until the end.

Ness: Good thinking.

Sonic: So which of the three should go first?

Ness: Krystal, she is the most manipulative of the three.

Sonic: Agreed.

**Mario's Confession: I already do not trust my alliance here. I mean Sonic played both sides and Ness is welcoming him with open arms. I feel like I need to flip. **

*Mario goes over to Krystal and Fox*

Mario: I want into your alliance.

Fox: Welcome aboard.

Mario: The other three are targeting Krystal first.

Krystal: Wait, why me?

Mario: They think that you are manipulative compared to Trainer and Fox.

**Krystal's Confession: How am I manipulative? I haven't used my body to sway the others and all I did was speak my mind to Ness. I think Ness has it out for me. **

*Trainer walks over*

Fox: Hey Trainer. Mario is with us.

Trainer: Great.

Fox: Which of the three should we target?

Trainer: Either Ness or Sonic. Ness is the weakest but Sonic is a huge threat and is causing problems.

**Mario's Confession: I do feel more comfortable here in my new alliance. I do not care if Ness and Sonic finds out. I am not going back to their alliance. **

*Krystal cracks open a coconut and splits the liquid inside*

Krystal: Cheers to our new alliance.

Fox: Cheers.

**Fox's Confession: Right now we have a slight majority over the other alliance. Link is a wild card but with the four of us it is better than the original three. **

_Fluffy Tribe Day 3_

*The alliance of Jigglypuff, Peach, Lucas, and Kirby meet by the shelter*

Kirby: So us four is going to be the final four.

Lucas: Yeah, I think we should take out Zelda. Since she protested our last two votes.

Jigglypuff: Yeah, she's not fun to be around.

**Lucas's Confession: So far the four of us are secure and none of us will flip. If one of us will flip it will only cause a tie and make the purple rock to come out.**

Lucas: Hehe I thought Zelda would be stronger but she is just like Peach.

Peach: Hey!

Kirby: And Pikachu is like a mouse with a lighting bolt on his butt.

**Peach's Confession: The more the start talking badly about the others the more that I regret voting out Toon Link. I voted out Toon Link because I thought it would unite the tribe not split it apart. I've made a terrible mistake.**

*Meanwhile Zelda and Pikachu were in the jungle*

Zelda: We lost two challenges badly.

Pikachu: If we keep losing it will be us two next.

**Zelda's Confession: Last tribal Council I was on the minority side and once again a strong player goes home. Me and Pikachu really needs to think of something in case we lose again.**

*The two find some fruit and sit down to eat.*

Pikachu: Should we share this?

Zelda: Yesterday I would say yes but now no. If we give them food they will vote out the one who claims to find it.

Pikachu: Fair enough.

**Pikachu's Confession: We are not done yet. We just need time to think and with challenges every day we don't have time. **

Zelda: If we need to survive we need Peach.

Pikachu: She's the only one that considered flipping so maybe we can try to get her to flip.

Zelda: Yeah.

**Zelda's Confession: Peach was the only one to really think about flipping so maybe if we force a tie and get the purple rock out we have a chance to take back the majority but will she flip? That is a question. **

*Zelda walks over to Peach*

Zelda: So how do you feel about the other alliance?

Peach: Not good. Those guys are kind of mean.

Zelda: And I thought those three would be good guys.

Peach: I want to flip but I am afraid of the purple rock.

Zelda: Me too but sometimes we need to take that risk.

Peach: Well I will definitely think about it.

**Peach's Confession: I respect Zelda a lot. We both are princesses that get kidnapped a lot but we proved that we are not weak in this game and I might take that risk to flip. **

*Kirby was listening in though*

**Kirby's Confession: Hmm so Zelda wants Peach to flip. Well we could throw a curveball and get rid of Peach next in 3-2-1 vote somehow.**

_Odd Tribe Day 3_

*Ice Climber was taking a break from the daily chores*

Ice Climber: I should not have worn this heavy coat.

**Ice Climber Confession: Wearing a heavy coat in a place that is 80 to 90 degrees a day AND with high humidity was not a good idea. For the first two days I was good but now it's taking it's toll on me. I took it off but still it was hot. **

*Yoshi was walking around with a huge log on his back and noticed that a few people were not doing any work*

Yoshi: Yoshi!

**Yoshi's Confession: I swear every day someone starts to slack off. Olimar was first, then Mr Game, now that Ice Climber. If we lose I know one of the three are getting voted off. **

*ROB, Pit, and Luigi are talking by the shelter*

ROB: Observation, I have noticed that the camp is starting to get lazy.

Pit: I've noticed too.

ROB: Suggestion, vote out Olimar or Ice Climber next.

Luigi: Good idea.

ROB: Then Mr Game and Watch.

Luigi: How do I know that I can trust you?

ROB: Slightly Annoyed, why would I lie to you? Voting you or Pit out will accomplish nothing.

Luigi: Good point.

**ROB's Confession: Pit I can trust around the camp. Luigi I don't. He is so paranoid that he might try and betray his own alliance. **

Luigi: I am just thankful that there are no ghosts around.

Pit: Why is that?

Luigi: Because I have a fear of them. If one was here I would throw the challenge in order to take them out.

Pit: Well good thing there are no ghosts here.

ROB: Explanation, being afraid of ghosts is an irrational fear. Now being afraid of crossing the road without looking both ways is a logical fear.

**Luigi's Confession: I don't trust ROB at all. He seems very sly and I know this because robots can lie without showing any emotion or remorse. I won't vote him off until later though. **

*Olimar walks into the shelter*

Pit: How is food gathering going?

Olimar: I gave up. I saw some and I could not reach them.

Pit: So you did not try to find a way or ask someone to get them for you?

Olimar: Nope.

**Pit's Confession: Three people do not do anything here but Olimar has stopped working yesterday and I think he is going out of his way not to do anything. **

Olimar: So I guess we are ready for another challenge.

Pit: We should do pretty good this time.

Olimar: Good, two people need to sit out I think.

**Olimar's Confession: The tribe is pretty cool, they don't really complain about my lack of work effort but I am saving my energy for the challenges. **

*Yoshi walks over and grabs Olimar and drags him off*

Olimar: Help! This thing is psycho!

**Yoshi's Confession: Olimar is angering others but maybe I can use him to my advantage. I need to goat or a meat shield for the future and he would be perfect.**

*Yoshi drags Olimar into the jungle*

Yoshi: Don't speak about what I am about to say.

Olimar: Okay.

Yoshi: The tribe is against you and in order for you to survive you need to work and you need to go after someone.

Olimar: Ok got it. I won't tell anyone what you told me.

Yoshi: Good.

**Olimar's Confession: Okay, so I am not as well off as I thought. But I know Yoshi is trying use me. Maybe I can turn his own plan against him in the future. **

_Destroyer Tribe Day 3_

*Falco and Marth were out gathering wood*

Marth: I have a question.

Falco: Yes?

Marth: Who is the best pilot, you, Fox, or Krystal?

Falco: Easy…me.

Marth: I thought Fox was better.

Falco: Not really. Many battles would have been lost if it wasn't for me.

**Marth's Confession: Falco has some interesting stories but at the same time I think he is a little full of himself. Not the Captain Falcon full but a little bit of arrogance kind of full. **

Marth: So did you ever meet anyone?

Falco: Well once there was this parrot girl but it never went anywhere. We went on a few dates and that was it.

Marth: I see…was she hot?

Falco: Hotter than Krystal.

**Falco's Confession: In here no one knows my personal life so I can exaggerate just a bit. Just a tiny bit and hopefully they won't be asking any questions to Fox. **

Marth: So changing of the subject have you noticed Ivysaur and Samus together?

Falco: Yeah but at the same time there are many pairs around. I hardly think they are a threat.

**Marth's Confession: I do not think that there is an alliance but at the same time there could be and they could be targeting me and Ike for being in a two some alliance. **

*Ivysaur was on the beach digging in the sand*

Ivysaur: I need to find that idol.

**Ivysaur's Confession: I would feel more comfortable with the idol in my possession than without it. I kept a look out for anyone and if someone catches me I have a good lie made up. **

*Snake walks over*

Snake: Looking for something?

Ivysaur: Just looking for crabs.

Snake: Carry on.

Ivysaur: Okay.

**Snake's Confession: I am not sure what Ivysaur was looking for but it wasn't crabs. Still it does not concern me since he is in my alliance. **

*After a few hours Ivysaur gave up*

Samus: Giving up?

Ivysaur: Yeah, for today. I might come back in a couple of days.

Samus: Yeah.

Lucario: Probably the best idea.

*Someone however was watching*

**Captain Falcon: My super sneaking ability and my excellent observation ability makes me realize that creature with a flower on his back is looking for something. I think it maybe the idol. **

*Ike is talking to Marth by the shelter*

Marth: I have the strangest feeling that we are not in control of the tribe.

Ike: Yeah I think as well.

*Lucario passes by*

Ike: Hey Lucario.

Lucario: Hey.

Ike: Would you like to be in an alliance with us?

Lucario: I don't really need an alliance.

Marth: Well I think that us three are on the outside.

Ike: Yeah, when Captain Falcon is gone us three will be next.

Lucario: Who knows.

**Lucario's Confession: They are right about being on the outside but they are wrong about me being on the outside. And I don't want to risk being in alliance with them. If they slip up I could be in trouble for playing both sides.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 3_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity. Toon Link voted out of the last Tribal Council.

*Many looked shocked*

Jeff: A lot of shocked faces. Diddy any comments?

Diddy: Yeah…why did you guys vote off a strong competitor? It's just stupid.

Kirby: It was for the best.

Jeff: Today's challenge will test your skills with weapons. We have a spear, sling shot, and bow. Two people from each tribe will take a weapon and will try to score as many points as possible. Team with the highest score wins reward which is a tool kit with hammer, nails, and some planks of wood. Team with the lowest score goes to tribal council. Now since fours tribes have two extra members two people will be sitting out. Which two will sit out?

Wolf: Bowser and Charizard.

Trainer: Me and Mario

Pit: Ice Climbers and Yoshi

Falco: Ivysaur and Ike.

Jeff: Okay you eight sit out. Everyone else choose who will be doing which challenges.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: Okay the two people from each team throwing the spears are Donkey Kong and Gannondorf for the villains, Sonic and Krystal for heroes, Jigglypuff and Lucas for Fluffy, Diddy and Luigi for Odd Tribe, and finally Marth and Falco for Destroyer Tribe. The points are between 1 and 5. Villains you are up first.

*Donkey Kong throws and hits the bulls eye.*

Jeff: Donkey Kong hits the bulls eye!

*Gannondorf throws too hard and the spear flies over*

Jeff: Gannondorf misses. Villains have 5 points. Heroes your turn.

*Sonic throws and hits the bulls eye*

Jeff: Sonic scores 5 points for the heroes.

Sonic: Yeah! See how awesome I am!

*Krystal throws and gets 2 points*

Jeff: Heroes have 7 points. They move into first. Fluffy Tribe you are up.

*Lucas throws and the spear falls short*

Jeff: Regretting voting out Toon Link now?

*Jigglypuff throws and gets 3 points*

Jeff: Fluffy Tribe has 3 points and in currently in last. Odd Tribe you are up.

*Diddy throws and scores 3 points. Luigi throws and misses.*

Jeff: Odd Tribe is tied for last with 3 points. Next up is Destroyer Tribe.

*Marth throws and hits the bulls eye*

Marth: Yes?

*Falco throws and the spear bounces off the target*

Jeff: Destroyer Tribe has 5 points. Next up is the slingshot. There are ten targets and each one is worth one point. Each person has five shots. For Villains it's Dedede and Wario, Heroes it's Ness and Tails, for Fluffy it's Pikachu and Peach, for Odd it's Mr Game and Watch and Olimar, finally for Destroyer Tribe it's Snake and Samus. Villains start us off again.

*Wario and Dedede starts firing and they hit six targets*

Jeff: Villains score 6 points bring them to 11. Heroes your turn.

*Ness and Tails fire and they score 6.*

Jeff: Heroes take the lead with 13. Fluffy tribe is up.

*Pikachu and Peach score 8 points*

Jeff: Fluffy tribe scores 8 and that gives them 11. Odd Tribe, your turn.

*Mr. Game and Olimar fire but only get 3.*

Jeff: Only three for Odd and Olimar missed every shot.*

Olimar: Damn.

Jeff: That brings Odd Tribe to 6 points. Finally it's destroyer tribe.

*Samus and Snake hits 8 targets*

Jeff: Destroyer Tribe is tied for first with 13. Final round is the bow and arrow. If there is tie the team with closest to the center wins. You can score between 1 and 5 points. Firing the bow are Wolf and Meta Knight for the Villains, Link and Fox for Heroes, Kirby and Zelda for Fluffy, Pit and Rob for Odd tribe, finally Lucario and Captain Falcon for Destroyer Tribe. Villains start us off.

*Wolf fires and gets three points. Meta Knight also scores three points*

Jeff: Villains scored six totaling their score to 17. Heroes your turn.

*Fox fires and hits the bulls eye. Link fires and also hits the bulls eye*

Jeff: Wow! Heroes take the lead with 23. Only Destroyer Tribe can tie. Everyone else is fighting not to be last. Fluffy Tribe you are up.

*Kirby and Zelda fires and scores six points total with Zelda getting a bulls eye*

Zelda: Yes! No tribal council for us hopefully.

Jeff: Fluffy Tribe has 17 points. Odd Tribe can not catch up so Odd Tribe is going to Tribal Council. Destroyer Tribe you are up.

*Lucario fires and only scores two points*

Jeff: Heroes win reward!

Mario: Yes!

Fox: Alright!

Jeff: Odd Tribe you will join me at tribal Council tonight. Everyone else head back to your camps.

_Heroes Tribe Day 3_

*The tribe came back to camp with the tools*

Trainer: Great job team! Lets get that shelter reinforced. Looks like rain will hit us.

Fox: Good idea.

**Trainer's Confession: Well we won reward which we received some nails, planks, and a few other tools. Just in time too since a huge storm is coming. But this victory will help us. **

*Tails was going through the tool box and spotted a note. He slipped it in his shoe*

**Tail's Confession: Digging through the tool box I found a note. I got to get it back to Soinc and he might think of a devious way to use it. **

_Odd Tribe Day 3_

*Olimar was wandering around camp trying to scramble*

Luigi: So Olimar who are you planning on voting out?

Olimar: Ice Climber. I don't think he is prepared.

Pit: Well neither were you.

Olimar: I know that I haven't done a lot here but I needed a couple of days to adjust. My energy is coming back and tomorrow I plan on searching for food.

**Olimar's Confession: We lost immunity and that means that I have to scramble to stay in. The only person that I could take out is Ice Climber. Right now both are us are in the hot seat and I have to take him out to stay in. **

ROB: Observation, both of you have been lazy but both are weak as well.

Olimar: I think I am stronger. I mean I attempted the challenge.

Luigi: And failed.

**Luigi's Confession: I really don't like Olimar scrambling around trying to save himself. I don't know what the others are thinking so I will keep my options open. **

*Olimar leaves*

Pit: So should we keep him?

ROB: Does not matter to me.

Luigi: Me either.

Pit: Well Ice Climber is not trying to save himself and that could mean his mind is not in this game or he does not think he is in danger.

ROB: We need Diddy Kong. Once the four of us have made a choice we should stick with it.

**ROB's Confession: Slowly our alliance is growing and once Diddy joins us we will have the majority and I think we would be the better choice for an alliance since the rest are either weak or can not talk. **

*The alliance goes over to Diddy*

Pit: Diddy, would you be interested in joining our alliance?

Diddy: Sure.

Luigi: Okay, so who should we vote out tonight?

Diddy: Not sure to be honest.

**Diddy's Confession: I guess I am the swing vote here. The alliance just asked me who to take out. I like Ice Climber but Olimar's head is in the game. *sighs* I don't know what to do.**

*The tribe gathers their things*

**Ice Climber's Confession: I don't think it's me but you never know. Olimar has ticked off more people and he is just as weak as me. **

_Tribal Council #3_

Jeff: Welcome Odd Tribe. Grab a torch and lets get started. So Luigi how has camp life been?

Luigi: Pretty good although in the last couple of days some people have been slacking off.

Jeff: ROB, who here has been slacking off?

ROB: Observation, Olimar, Ice Climber, and Mr Game and Watch.

Mr Game and Watch: *angry beep*

Jeff: Olimar, have you been lazy?

Olimar: I have been having trouble adapting but I will make a bigger effort around camp. It's just hard without any Pikmin around.

Jeff: Ice Climber same question.

Ice Climber: This has been harder than I expected I am hot and tired.

Jeff: Pit, what could you have done differently in the challenge?

Pit: Well I am a very good shot but I never had a chance to shoot. If our first two rounds went better we could have not have gotten here.

Jeff: Luigi, any of the other tribe intimidate you?

Luigi: Yes, the villains and the Destroyer tribe. The villains have Bowser and Wario while the other tribe has the strongest and the fastest people.

Jeff: Diddy, what will your vote be based on tonight?

Diddy: I am voting out a weak link plain and simple.

Jeff: It is time to vote, Luigi start us off.

*Luigi votes*

*ROB votes*

*Olimar votes*

**Ice Climber**

Olimar: I just want to stay in for a little longer.

*Diddy votes*

*Pit votes*

*Ice Climber votes*

**Olimar**

Ice Climber: I just don't see you lasting any longer if you don't go tonight.

*Mr Game and Watch votes*

*Yoshi votes*

**Ice Climber**

Yoshi: Olimar you better have scrambled.

Jeff: I will read the votes…first vote…

**Ice Climber**

**Ice Climber**

**Olimar**

**Olimar**

**Ice Climber**

**Ice Climber**

Third person voted out of Survivor

**Ice Climber**

*Ice Climber sighs and brings over his torch*

Jeff: Ice Climber the tribe has spoken. *Jeff snuffs Ice Climber's torch as Ice Climber walks away* This tribe hopefully gotten rid of a weak link, will it help tomorrow? Head back to camp.

**Ice Climber's Final Confession: Well I did not expect that vote to happen. I guess because I did not scramble. Oh well at least I have air conditioning now. **

Next Time on Survivor…Gannondorf and Wolf's rival reaches it's breaking point. While Sonic and Tails hunts for the idol. Peach lets her feelings out on the majority alliance. Olimar tries to turn the tables on Yoshi. Lucario's isolation paints a target on his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Super Smash Bros Survivor Episode 4

Last time on Survivor, in the villains tribe Bowser exposed Wario's hidden immunity idol clue to the tribe as Wolf's alliance went looking for the idol. In the Heroes tribe Mario flipped alliances. In Fluffy Tribe Zelda and Pikachu were outsiders and tried to get Peach to go with them but Kirby caught on. In Odd Tribe many members were fed up with the laziness that was going around. In Destroyer Tribe Marth realized that he could be on the outside as Ivysaur searched for the idol but Captain Falcon was watching. Odd Tribe lost immunity and Olimar scrambled to save himself. In the end it worked and Ice Climber was voted out 6-2. 37 are left, who will be voted out next.

_Villains Tribe Day 4_

*Wolf's alliance was sitting down for breakfast cooking their rice as Gannondorf walks up*

**Charizard's Confession: We figured out a way to split the rice. We got 5\8****th**** of the rice and the other guys got 3\8****th****. It's a fair split and hopefully they will just accept it and shut up about it. But I don't think that will happen. **

Gannondorf: We need more rice.

Wolf: You got your share. Not our fault if you guys are going through your rice faster than us.

Gannondorf: You guys got more rice!

Wolf: We have more people!

Gannondorf: You guys are hogging it all.

Wolf: Don't be such a pig with the rice. This is OUR rice!

Gannondorf: We are stronger! We need it more.

Meta Knight: Only you are strong. Wario and Dedede are not.

Gannondorf: Shut up tennis ball with wings.

Meta Knight: I am just pointing out a fact.

**Bowser's Confession: Tensions in our tribe is getting worse. Wario and me have been going at it. Gannondorf is against Wolf and Meta Knight. And Donkey Kong and Dedede hate each other. Charizard is the only one who is not fighting.**

Gannondorf: What if I just steal your rice.

Wolf: If you want a war you have a war! And we have more people.

Gannondorf: Not for long. We have the hidden immunity idol.

Bowser: Bull*beep*

**Gannondorf's Confession: I decided to lie about the hidden immunity idol. Fact is that we don't have it but if they think we have it they might split their votes or someone could flip. **

Wolf: You are not getting our rice and that is final! If you ran out of yours that is your problem not ours. We are not going to suffer because of your stupid alliance.

**Wolf's Confession: Gannondorf is an ass. He is still jealous that I was elected the leader. The five of us are doing great while his three barely have a shelter up.**

*Dedede and Wario were building their shelter*

Wario: There we go. It is better than theirs.

*The shelter suddenly bursts into flames*

Dedede: There is something you don't see everyday.

**Dedede's Confession: I know that my alliance is in a crappy situation here. Luckily we haven't lost yet. If we do it might be me or Wario because we are weaker. But luckily for me unlike Gannondork and Wario I am playing the game. **

*Meta Knight is gathering coconuts when Dedede walks up to him*

Dedede: Need any help?

Meta Knight: I could use some. Are you trying to be a kiss ass now?

Dedede: No but I just want to talk.

Meta Knight: Trying to get into a better position in the tribe?

Dedede: Yeah, I know that out of the three of us I cause the least amount of drama.

Meta Knight: True.

Dedede: If Gannondorf wasn't the leader I would consider a truce between us.

Meta Knight: We are split and that will hurt us later.

**Meta Knight's Confession: I had my first real conversation with Dedede and he is much smarter than he looks which is really dangerous. The other two do not have a strategic bone in their body. **

_Heroes Tribe Day 4_

*Sonic and Tails were out on the beach*

Sonic: Okay, so the clue says it's here on the beach and under the sand about three feet. That's it.

Tails: It could be anywhere here.

**Sonic's Confession: Tails found the clue to the hidden immunity idol and he gave it to me in order to help him find the idol. With the idol in my pocket I can get myself out of any trouble. **

*The two starts to dig*

**Tail's Confession: I am so glad I can trust Sonic. Me and him have been friends for a long time and if I am targeted he will get me out of it.**

Tails: So if find it when will we use it?

Sonic: Probably during a switch or the merge. I think we are safe here.

**Sonic's Confession: I feel like that there will be a switch coming in a week or so and if that happens we have to be prepared for anything. Including being targeted. **

*Back at camp Ness noticed that he is alone*

Ness: Weird, I think Mario is with the other alliance.

**Ness's Confession: I feel that Mario succumbed to Krystal's manipulation and joined the other alliance leaving me the odd man out in Sonic's alliance. Great, this sucks. **

*Ness goes up to Trainer and Mario*

Ness: So I am guessing that you two are against me now.

Trainer: Huh?

Ness: You two want me out.

Mario: No, we don't want you out-a.

Ness: I know that Krystal has turned you two against me.

Mario: Fox was the one to talk to me-a.

Trainer: And it was Sonic's manipulation that turned me away.

Ness: Whatever that's why she wants you two to believe.

**Trainer's Confession: Ness has this vendetta against Fox and Krystal for some odd reason. He believes that Krystal is manipulating us. So far she hasn't done much and the only person she flirted with is Fox. **

*Mario goes over to Fox and Krystal*

Mario: Ness thinks that Krystal is manipulating everyone.

Krystal: Huh? I never flirted with anyone but Fox.

Fox: Yeah, I know that for a fact.

Mario: Well Ness thinks you have. Me and Trainer don't think you've flirted with anyone else either-a.

Fox: Ness is getting paranoid.

**Krystal's Confession: I wonder if Ness has a thing against Foxes. I don't know his universe to well and Fox knows Ness better than me since Fox as selected to fight in the Super Smash Bros tournament. **

Fox: Well we will keep an eye out for him if he tries anything.

**Fox's Confession: I wonder if the weather is affecting Ness at all. It's been hot and sunny all day but it the distance there is a huge cloud coverage so tomorrow is going to be hell. **

_Fluffy Tribe Day 4_

*Zelda was relaxing on the beach with Peach*

Zelda: It's so nice to have some time to relax.

Peach: Yeah.

Zelda: Especially winning our first challenge.

Peach: I was surprised. I thought we were going to lose for sure.

**Zelda's Confession: Yesterday we somehow won a challenge and for once I can relax for a couple of hours. I am in no better position here but at least I can feel better that the challenges are winnable for us. **

Peach: I really think Lucas is the second weakest here.

Zelda: I realized that too. We maybe princesses but we do pretty well in the challenges.

Peach: Yeah, hehe.

**Peach's Confession: I've decided to fully switch to Zelda's and Pikachu's alliance. They are the two nicest people here and they have proven themselves useful here. Zelda is very smart which is why I like her. **

*Kirby walks over*

Kirby: Hiiii.

Peach: Hi Kirby.

Kirby: So I was thinking of a getting rid of Jigglypuff.

Zelda: Really?

Kirby: Yeah, she's very weak.

Zelda: Glad you finally realized it.

**Kirby's Confession: I am not flipping over to their side I am trying to get their guard down and gain their trust. When they finally trust me, bam! I will tell one of them to switch their vote and Zelda or Pikachu will be voted out.**

Kirby: I took out Squirtle because I felt threatened by him I guess. I am regretting that choice.

Zelda: What about Toon Link?

Kirby: I just went with Lucas's idea.

**Zelda's Confession: I am very suspicious of Kirby. He may act friendly and trustworthy but he always took out Squirtle and may end up taking me or Pikachu out in an instant. **

*Lucas was lying the shelter*

Lucas: This game sucks.

Pikachu: Why?

Lucas: Just tired of this heat and with no electronics I am bored.

Jigglypuff: Wuss.

Lucas: Don't call me a wuss balloon ball.

Jigglypuff: Hmpphhh.

**Pikachu's Confession: Today it seems Lucas does not want to get up from the shelter and is fighting with Jigglypuff. I wonder what is going on in his head today. **

Pikachu: Well don't quit on us.

Lucas: I won't.

**Lucas's Confession: I am beginning to hate this game. I mean it's boring and hot. If it wasn't for the fact that a million dollars is on the line I would quit in an instance. **

_Odd Tribe Day 4_

*Yoshi took Olimar back into the jungle*

Yoshi: Okay you did very good last night.

Olimar: Thanks.

Yoshi: Next one we should get rid of is Mr. Game.

Olimar: What do I do?

Yoshi: Just work only a little more than him.

**Yoshi's Confession: I helped save Olimar last night so he owes me a lot. He is my puppet but even the best puppets turn on their masters. So I hope he is a good little puppet. **

Olimar: Well thanks for saving me.

Yoshi: No problem.

**Olimar's Confession: My problem with Yoshi is that he is trying to control me. Now that I know this game a little more I can rat his plot against him. The student will be better than the master. **

*Olimar starts doing work around camp*

ROB: Compliment, thanks for stepping up. You stuck with your promise.

Olimar: Yeah, I just needed some motivation.

Luigi: From us?

Olimar: No, from Yoshi, he told me…

Pit: Wait…he told you?

Olimar: Yeah…he talks. Didn't you guys know?

Luigi: No.

**Luigi's Confession: Yoshi can talk! Great who knows what he did during these past few days. He could have done a lot of damage. **

Pit: He always just says his name.

Olimar: He spoke clearly to me. I thought he talked to everyone.

Pit: Interesting.

**Pit's Confession: Strange that Olimar is throwing the one that helped save him. This puts a bigger target on him and Yoshi as well. **

ROB: This will be looked into in the future but right now we should play along.

Pit: Good idea.

**Olimar's Confession: I planted the bait and they seemed that have taken it. Wow, in one day I went from being in the bottom to being in the top. Now to get Yoshi out of here. **

*Diddy was in a tree watching for someone*

Diddy: Closer….closer.

*Yoshi walks by*

Diddy: Yay!

*Diddy jumps down on Yoshi's back and rode him*

Yoshi: YOSHI!

**Yoshi's Confession: Okay, why did Diddy just ride me like a horse? That monkey can be so erratic at times. **

_Destroyer Tribe Day 4_

*Lucario was sitting on the hill looking over the island*

**Lucario's Confession: On day 1 I found this hill and I have spent a lot of time on here. I am not lazy at all. My morning starts out with me getting up early and starting the fire and cooking the rice. In the afternoon I come up here and watch. That's why I know that Samus and Ivysaur were looking the idol. I am loner but I am also up here for strategy. **

*His tribe or just one person however was getting nervous about him*

Captain Falcon: Lucario has been by himself about 85% of the time.

Snake: So? He does a lot of work around here.

Captain Falcon: He could be plotting against us.

Snake: This is Survivor. That is what you are suppose to do.

**Snake's Confession: Lucario is quiet but he hasn't caused any trouble in this tribe. I would keep him over Captain Falcon any day of the week. **

Marth: He seems like an honest Pokémon.

Ike: Yeah.

**Ike's Confession: Lucario is the only person that I have no reason to hate but at the same time he is a threat because he is so closed about his feelings and could possibly be a threat.**

*Lucario walks over with some fish*

Lucario: I caught these.

Marth: Thanks.

Lucario: No problem.

**Lucario's Confession: I have pretty good hearing too. So when they start talking about me I come over. It helps interfere with their plans. **

*meanwhile Ivysaur and Samus were still looking for the idol*

Ivysaur: Third day and still nothing.

Samus: I think the tribe knows.

Ivysaur: Yeah, maybe we should wait.

**Ivysaur's Confession: It's been three days of me just looking for the idol and I have found nothing. I may just have to wait and hope we win another reward before I go looking for it again.**

Ivysaur: It's pretty frustrating too.

Samus: Yeah, well what can you do? You tried.

**Samus's Confession: We looked for three days and Lucario looked for two and we found nothing. For all we know the idol could be buried 10 feet down and with the beach a couple of football fields it may take a long time to find it. **

*Snake, Falco, Marth, and Ike were in the shelter*

Snake: Life here gets pretty boring once you are adjusted to the island. Every day is the same. Get up, work, and challenge.  
>Falco: True, but if we lose it will get more interesting.<p>

Marth: Plus we all know who is going first.

Ike: Yeah, captain Falcon.

**Snake's Confession: With a single person as the target strategizing is pretty useless at the moment. Once he is gone I know Marth and Ike will start to trying to stir something up. **

Falco: Well lets do our best next challenge.

Marth: Yeah good idea.

**Falco's Confession: One bad thing about being on a strong tribe is that we win a lot but I know that one day our luck will run out and our tribe will lose a few members. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 4_

Jeff: Welcome everyone to immunity. Take a look at Odd Tribe. Ice Climbers voted out of the last Tribal Council. Today's challenge will test your memory. You see 54 mats right here. Under each of them is an item. When you match two items you score a point for your tribe. Two items however will allow you to steal a pair from another tribe. Tribe with the most points wins reward which is spices and some knives. Tribe with the lowest score goes to Tribal Council. Now since there is no advantage on how many members you have everyone will be playing. Villains you are up first.

*Wario goes up and does not get a pair. Mario goes up and gets a pair on his first try*

Jeff: Mario scores on his first try. Heroes have one point.

*Jigglypuff fails to score but Luigi scores*

Jeff: Odd Tribe on the board with a point.

*Lucario, Gannondorf, and Ness all fail to score. Pikachu scores*

Jeff: Fluffy tribe is in this.

*Some time later*

Jeff: Heroes score again. It is now Villains 2, Heroes 6, Fluffy 3, Odd 4, and Destroyer 3.

*Zelda goes up and reveals a steal point card*

Jeff: Zelda you can take a point from someone.

Zelda: Villains. Just because of Gannondorf.

Jeff: Villains down to 1 and Fluffy up to 4.

*More time latter*

Jeff: Only three pairs a steal left. Villains have 2, Heroes still have 6, Fluffy has 5, Odd has 6, and Destroyer has 4. It is the Heroes turn.

*Link fails to score as Lucas uncovers the other steal card.*

Jeff: Lucas who do you want to steal from?

Lucas: Villains since they have the least.

Jeff: Villains back down to 1 and Fluffy back up to 6. Odd Tribe, Destroyer tribe, and Villains tribe score the next three rounds*

Jeff: The final score is Heroes 6, Fluffy 6, Destroyer 5, Odd Tribe wins reward! And Villains will meet me at Tribal Council tonight.

_Odd Tribe Day 4_

*The tribe comes back with their reward as it starts to rain*

Pit: This should be good. We have spices and knives.

Luigi: Yeah! I love this! Now our rice can taste better.

**Diddy's Confession: Wow, we actually won a challenge. Thanks to Fluffy Tribe not stealing any points from us. I am not sure what they were thinking since the villains had no way of catching up with anyone. But who am I to complain? **

Olimar: Let's get some rice on before it starts raining harder.

*Pit opens a spice bottle and notices a note. He grabs it and puts it in his pocket*

**Pit's Confession: Interesting, there seems to be an idol around camp. I found this note and it says that it is on the beach, under three feet of sand in front of our camp. I may share this with ROB and Luigi. **

_Villains Tribe Day 4_

*The tribe came back a little angry*

Wario: I knew those tribes were going to gang up on us.

Wolf: It was just Fluffy Tribe.

**Wolf's Confession: We lost immunity due to Fluffy Tribe taking two of our points away but I am kind of glad because we can get rid of some dead weight. Gannondorf, Wario, or Dedede will go. We need to figure out which of the three should go home. **

*Wolf's alliance meets up*

Wolf: So which of the three?

Bowser: I want Wario's ass gone. He does not do a thing.

Wolf: I prefer Gannondorf to go due to him making things difficult for me.

Donkey Kong: I want Dedede to go.

*Everyone looks at Donkey Kong*

Charizard: You talk? We thought you couldn't.

Donkey Kong: I am an ape of a few words.

**Donkey Kong's Confession: I really think Dedede is dangerous. He may look fat a goofy but he is big trouble. **

Wolf: Well we need to decide and stick with it. Whoever does not go tonight. Will go the next two times.

**Charizard's Confession: I am hoping nothing crazy happens tonight because if it does we would turn on each other. I know I won't flip. **

*Gannondorf's alliance meets*

Gannondrof: We need to strike at Wolf tonight.

Wario: We are down. We need at least one person to flip.

Dedede: I think I can get Meta Knight to flip.

Gannondorf: What are you waiting for?

**Gannondorf's Confession: I want Wolf gone tonight and Dedede is the only one who can save us. If he fails then I will make a roost bird out of his carcass. **

*Dedede goes up to Meta Knight*

Dedede: So all I am asking is that you save me for last out of our alliance.

Meta Knight: Wait, you just want to be saved for last?

Dedede: Of course. I know my alliance is doomed and I want to stay in as much as possible. Plus Wario and Gannondorf cause more problems than me.

Meta Knight: Good point. I will talk to my alliance about it.

**Dedede's Confession: I don't need to be high on the totem pole I just can't be the bottom one. If I can survive a until the switch or even to find the idol I can use it to further myself in this game. **

Meta Knight: Just improve your attitude and work ethic.

Dedede: I will.

**Meta Knight's Confession: Our decision is made up already but if Dedede is going to improve it will be a nice change over Gannondorf and Wario. Maybe he could be a great ally in the future. **

*The tribe packs their bags and heads out for tribal council*

**Gannondrof's Confession: I hope Dedede actually did something or else! If he didn't it better be Wario going. **

_Tribal Council #4_

Jeff: Welcome to Tribal Council Villains Tribe. Grab a torch and lets get started. So Meta Knight how is camp life?

Meta Knight: We are divided into two groups. So not good, we even have two shelters, we split the rice but it seems that majority will rule tonight.

Jeff: So I take it that it could be better?

Meta Knight: Exactly.

Jeff: Donkey Kong, who is in the minority?

Donkey Kong: Gannondorf, Wario, and the fat bird.

Dedede: He means me.

Jeff: Dedede, has there been any rivalry's?

*Dedede laughs*

Jeff: What's so funny?

Dedede: Of course there are. Me and Donkey Kong for starters. He caught me stealing the tarp and I got the stuffing knocked out of me.

Jeff: Anyone else?

Dedede: Ask the others.

Jeff: Wario how about you?

Wario: Yeah, me and Bowser. Both don't like Mario and we both don't like each other.

Jeff: Bowser what started the rivalry?

Bowser: Wario is crude, rude, disgusting, fat, ugly, smelly, and just plain annoying.

Jeff: Gannondorf what…

Gannondorf: Me and Wolf. He took the leadership position that should have been mine!

Jeff: Wolf how did you become a leader?

Wolf: I got voted in fair and square.

Gannondorf: Now you will be voted out.

Wolf: Fat chance.

Jeff: Well it is time to vote. Wario you are up first.

*Wario votes*

**Wolf**

Wario: This is for kicking us out of the shelter.

*Gannondorf votes*

**Wolf**

Gannondorf: You do not deserve to be a leader. I deserve to be.

*Dedede votes*

**Wario**

Dedede: This is a vote for you because I think you are going tonight.

*Wolf votes*

*vote hidden*

Wolf: The tribe is better without you.

*Bowser votes*

*Meta Knight votes*

*Donkey Kong votes*

*Charizard votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote

**Wario**

**Wolf **

**Wolf**

**Gannondorf**

**Gannondork**

**Gannon**

Fourth Person voted out of Survivor…

**Gannondoof**

Gannondorf: Dedede you idiot! You failed me!

Dedede: Hey I know when to leave a sinking ship.

Jeff: Gannondorf go!

*Gannondorf leaves*

Jeff: Well hopefully this will settle some of the fighting. Go back to camp.

**Gannondorf's Final Words: That stupid bird sold us out! When he comes to losers lodge I will make a meal out of him. **

Next Time on Survivor: A rain storm hits everyone's camp. As Wolf tries to make a true with Wario and Dedede. In Heroes Tribe Link finds the hidden immunity idol. In Fluffy Tribe Pikachu had enough of the treatment and fights back. In Odd Tribe the weather takes the best out of Diddy. And in Destroyer Tribe someone finds the idol.


	5. Chapter 5

Super Smash Bros Survivor Episode 5

Last time on Survivor Gannondorf demanded more rice from Wolf's alliance who refused to give his alliance any more. In Heroes Tribe Sonic and Tails searched for the idol. In Fluffy Tribe Kirby wanted to join Zelda's alliance but Kirby had other plans. In Odd Tribe Olimar threw Yoshi under a bus and exposed that Yoshi could talk. In Destroyer Tribe Lucario explains his strategy. At immunity Odd Tribe won and Villains were sent to tribal Council. Pit found a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Gannondorf and Wario put their confidence in Dedede to help them but he betrayed them and Gannondorf was voted out. 36 are left who will be voted out next?

_Villains Tribe Day 5_

*A rainstorm hits the area as the villains were huddled in their alliance except for Wario and Dedede who were huddled in their half finished shelter*

Wario: This is useless.

Dedede: Maybe if we make a truce with the other alliance?

Wario: Why? What for?

Dedede: So we can have a dry place to sleep?

**Dedede's Confession: The rain came in last night and me and Wario got soaked. The other alliance has the tarp and therefore dry. I wanted to make a truce but Wario does not want a truce because Wario sucks. **

Dedede: well I am going to offer a truce. If you want to come you are welcome to. Just don't die.

Wario: Fine I will come with you.

**Wario's Confession: I figured it was better to follow that fatass traitor bird than sit in the shelter and shiver to death. **

Wario: I know you voted for me. You backstabbed the alliance.

Dedede: The alliance was dead. I was looking out for myself.

Wario: You voted for me.

Dedede: More of a throw away vote.

Wario: Great so I am next.

Dedede: If we can gain their trust then they may start going after each other.

**Dedede's Confession: To me Wario is expendable. He does not add anything to the tribe and he does not strategize. That is the problem with villains we don't trust each other can cause drama. Wolf however got an alliance by aiming at me, Gannondorf, and Wario. A smart strategy since it is working.**

*Dedede walks up to the other alliance*

Dedede: we would like to make a truce.

Wolf: Okay.

Dedede: No fighting, no more politics, we have to work together now.

Wolf: Come on in and get dry.

**Donkey Kong's Confession: Dedede seems to be trying to wriggling his way into the alliance. Well I won't let that happen.**

Charizard: Plenty of room.

Dedede: Thanks. What do you say Wario?

Wario: *grumbles* Thanks.

**Bowser's Confession: Hehe it seems that Wario is now Dedede's bitch. While it is good to see I am worried about Dedede having two votes.  
><strong>

Wolf: Charizard and Meta Knight want to help me with the fire?

Meta Knight: Sure.

*Wolf took Charizard and Meta Knight out of the shelter*

Wolf: So I want a final three alliance with you two.

Charizard: Why us?

Wolf: because you two are the more level headed here. Bowser and Donkey Kong aren't.

Meta Knight: Okay, we are with you.

Wolf: Great.

**Wolf's Confession: I trust Meta Knight and Charizard more than Bowser and Donkey Kong. They are also strong and are less likely to be moved by emotion. **

Wolf: So the plan is Wario, Dedede, Bowser, and Donkey Kong.

Meta Knight: What if it is down to the three of us.

Wolf: Hopefully it will not get to that point. We just need to keep winning a majority of the challenges.

**Meta Knight's Confession: Wolf is the biggest power player on the tribe. While in the long run it may seem good to get rid of him now is not the time or the place. We don't want to end up like Fluffy Tribe. **

_Heroes Tribe Day 5_

*Sonic and Tails were looking for the idol in the rain but gave after an half an hour*

Tails: This rain is making me cold.

Sonic: Agreed. Let's stop for now.

**Sonic's Confession: Since it's raining out it is hard to dig through the sand so me and Tails decided to take a break until it stops raining. Not like anyone will come along and find the idol anyways. **

*Link comes along and notices something in the hole that Sonic and Tails were and spotted something. He grabs it and finds the hidden immunity idol.*

**Link's Confession: *Link holds up the hidden immunity idol and shrugs***

*Meanwhile the rest of the tribe was in the shelter*

Ness: Can someone move over?

Trainer: I am as far in as I can be.

Krystal: I am half out of the shelter.

Fox: Me too.

Sonic: I am fine.

Mario: Can you give us a little more space.

Sonic: Why?

Ness: I need space too.

**Mario's Confession: We seem to be getting a little frustrated-a with each other. Today with the rain we are huddled in a place that is too small for seven of us. Since Link disappeared doing whatever-a he is doing. **

Ness: I say we take a vote.

Fox: We've been rotating people in and out. Five always slept in the shelter and three by the fire.

Trainer: Whose turn is it to go by the fire?

Krystal: Ness and Tails.

Tails: I am cold enough.

Ness: I am not going out there.

Krystal: Not forcing you.

**Ness's Confession: The two foxes. Fox and Krystal are getting on my nerves. Krystal had the nerve to tell me to go outside in the rain. She is trying to get rid of me. I just know it. **

Ness: How come you always single me out?

Krystal: I don't. If I sound like it I don't mean to.

Ness: You always do. I've been listening to you.

Fox: Ness you are being paranoid.

Ness: I am not being damn paranoid!

Trainer: Language.

Ness: I don't need to watch my language here.

**Krystal's Confession: I have no idea why Ness decided to attack me. I think he is finding any reason to go after me. No matter how small. I am trying to be nice but it does not seem to be working. **

Ness: Just stay away from me.

Trainer: She never did anything to you.

Ness: Both foxes want me out!

Fox: You are the one turning on us. We would take you out only to keep ourselves in the game.

Ness: No! You are lying!

Krystal: This is absurd.

Ness: What kind of fox has blue fur anyways? It makes you look like a freak.

Krystal: What does that has to do with anything?

**Fox's Confession: Ness is going next. He is attacking us for the littlest reasons and I am sick of it. He went as far as insulting Krystal's fur. **

*Sonic smiles*

**Sonic's Confession: I am pretty glad that the heat is coming off me and onto Ness and Krystal. Makes it much easier to slip under the cracks and survive. Heck maybe the others will take each other out. I might have to keep feeding the fire later. **

_Fluffy Tribe Day 5_

*Peach, Pikachu, and Zelda were off getting water as Kirby pulled his alliance aside.*

**Kirby's Confession: In order to have my alliance go along with my plan I need to tell them first. Because until we lose they need to play along. **

Kirby: I have a plan to split the three up.

Lucas: What is it?

Kirby: I am going to pretend to be with them. Which means that I will be with them for awhile. And will defend them.

Jigglypuff: What are you going to do when we lose?

Kirby: Split their votes and cause a 3-2-1 vote. If I catch Peach before the vote she will vote for whoever I want her to vote for.

**Lucas's Confession: Kirby has a great plan for us. Right now Zelda and Pikachu think they are safer but we are smarter than them. **

Jigglypuff: So after we take control we can run this tribe.

Kirby: Right.

Jigglypuff: Good because I want the good side of the shelter and we can have more food then them.

Kirby: Umm…

Lucas: Good idea. We are stronger anyways.

Kirby: I don't want them to starve. They are in the other alliance but they are part of this tribe.

Jigglypuff: I don't care.

**Jigglypuff's Confession: The other alliance wanted me out so why should I treat them with respect? I hate them so much. **

*Kirby runs back to Zelda's alliance*

Kirby: Well good thing I joined you guys.

Zelda: Why?

Kirby: My original alliance I think is a bunch of babies.

Pikachu: I know.

**Zelda's Confession: The other alliance now consists of Jigglypuff who is just a balloon of hot air. You say the wrong thing to her and she gets defensive. And Lucas is about a few days away from quitting. **

Zelda: We are the four strongest here.

Kirby: I know. All of us have done pretty good despite only winning half of our challenges.

**Pikachu's Confession: The more I hear Kirby the more I want to trust him but he is the one that got the tribe to all vote out Squirtle so he could be up to something. **

Peach: Well at least we have the majority so no tie breaker.

Kirby: I was worried about that until I realized that we could go farther together than aginast each other.

**Peach's Confession: I do feel that Kirby is trustworthy and deserves a second chance. He made a mistake in the past but we can not fix it. Only look at the future. **

Kirby: Lets never split when we switch or merge.

Zelda: Agreed.

**Kirby's Confession: Now that I think about it I do have two options. Either go with my new alliance or stay with my old one. Hmm choices. But I should not worry until we actually lose. **

_Odd Tribe Day 5_

*Pit, Luigi, and ROB went out into the jungle*

Pit: I found a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

Luigi: Really?

Pit: Yeah.

ROB: Confused: why would you tell me and Luigi?

Pit: Because I trust you three the most and if us three has the hidden immunity idol we can go far.

ROB: What if we get switched to different tribes?

Pit: Easy whoever found it first can keep it during the switch.

Luigi: I agree.

**Pit's Confession: I can pretty much trust Luigi and ROB so they are the two I can reveal the information about the hidden immunity idol to them. **

Pit: Just don't tell anyone.

ROB: I will not tell anyone.

Luigi: Me either.

**ROB's Confession: I feel personally that if word leaks out about the hidden immunity idol we could be in trouble. The hidden immunity idol is more trouble than it is worth but I do not want anyone else to get it either. **

*back at camp Diddy and Olimar were putting palms on the roof*

Diddy: So Yoshi can talk?

Olimar: Yeah.

Diddy: I thought he was a brainless dinosaur.

Olimar: No, he helped save me.

Diddy: Well, okay. So he won't be next.

Olimar: You were thinking of taking Yoshi out?

Diddy: Well we need a tribe that can communicate well. And if Yoshi can talk then he is in.

**Diddy's Confession: Some tribes eliminate the weak. Others eliminate the threats. I kind of want to eliminate the ones that won't talk. You don't know what they are thinking and they can't really tell you. **

Olimar: Well Mr Game and Watch does not interact with us at all.

Diddy: It's like he is Anti-social or something. He comes out only at night and challenges.

**Olimar's Confession: We want to get rid of Mr. Game and Watch because he doesn't interact with us and a few times he comes out of nowhere and freaks us out. **

*Mr. Game and Watch appears*

Diddy: Ack!

Olimar: Where did you come form?

*Mr. Game and Watch shrugs*

**Mr. Game and Watch's Confession: Beep beep. *Holds up a sign saying that his tribe is weird.* **

*Olimar goes up to Yoshi*

Yoshi: I heard that you ratted me out.

Olimar: I am just trying to protect myself.

Yoshi: I saved you! You owe me!

Olimar: I am not your puppet.

Yoshi: You will pay.

**Yoshi's Confession: If Olimar thinks that he can get away with ratting me out he has another thing coming. If I can get Mr. Game and Watch with me. We can cause some havoc next time we lose. **

_Destroyer Tribe Day 5_

*Snake was out collecting coconuts with Captain Falcon*

Snake: Okay, all we need to do is climb this tree and…  
>Captain Falcon: Falco Punch!<p>

*Captain Falcon hits the tree and knocks it down on the tribe's shelter*

Captain Falcon: Wow, my awesome skills kick ass!

Snake: You freaking idiot.

**Snake's Confession: *sighs* Captain Falcon is arrogant, stupid, and just plain annoying. He is someone you do not want around this place but he attaches to you like a leech a refuses to let go. **

Falco: Who knocked the shelter down?

Snake: Captain Idiot.

Captain Falcon: Captain Falcon.

Snake: Like I said Captain Idiot.

**Captain Falcon's Confession: I am beginning to suspect that the tribe may not like me. But I do have a back up plan in case they do. Lets say I found it on the beach hehe.**

*Samus comes back to the shelter with Ivysaur*

Ivysaur: So after Captain Falcon is gone what will our next move be?

Samus: Well we can go with Snake and Falco or Ike and Marth.

Ivysaur: Maybe who ever we think is the least threatening.

Samus: I can see the pros and cons of each.

**Ivysaur's Confession: I like hanging out with Samus. She does not treat me like a Pokémon she treats me like I am one of her own. **

Captain Falcon: Hey Samus can you change into your bikini?

Samus: Drop dead.

Captain Falcon: You are already drop dead gorgeous.

Ivysaur: Just go away.

Captain Falcon: Falcon Run!

*Captain Falcon runs away*

Ivysaur: How is he still alive?

Samus: I ask that everyday.

**Samus's Confession: Captain Falcon acts crazy but I do worry about him pulling something out of a hat and causing chaos. Always worry about the crazy ones. **

*Ike and Marth is on top of the hill with Lucario.*

Ike: So be honest. Who would you rather be with. Snake and Falco or Marth and me?

Lucario: Well you two are less strategic. No offense.

Marth: None taken but think about it. Snake is playing this game and when he gets the chance he will make some big moves and he has Falco who will do whatever he says.

Lucario: True, but why come to me?

Ike: Because out of everyone you don't have anyone following you blindly and you speak more of the truth than anyone here.

Lucario: But be wary of the ones who may speak the truth.

Marth: Got it.

**Lucario's Confession: I seem to be the swing vote in this tribe. After Captain Falcon is gone this tribe will get very interesting. Snake is sneaky I can tell but Falco is not as loyal as Marth and Ike put it. Falco will go wherever the power is. Marth and Ike however are loyal to each other and will never break. **

Lucario: Just don't worry. With the rate we are winning you should be fine for another few days.

Ike: Hopefully.

**Marth's Confession: Lucario has all the power but it seems that he is not power hungry. He is laid back and won't fool you by acting behind the scenes. A good ally but a good threat. **

*Falco and Snake were rebuilding the shelter*

Falco: I feel like throwing the challenge.

Snake: That is not honorable.

Falco: If I spend another day with Captain Falcon I am going to lose it. I rather just throwing the *beeping* challenge and get rid of him.

Snake: If you to throw it go ahead but I am not throwing it.

**Falco's Confession: I want that crazy freak out of this tribe. I can't stand him. Falcon this, Falcon that and he destroyed our shelter! I want him gone and I want him gone tonight. Throwing challenges is usually a bad idea but no has to deal with Captain Falcon.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 5_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity. Villains voted out Gannondorf but no one really cares. Today's challenge will test your willpower and stomach. Good news is that you get to eat. Bad news is that it will be blended into a smoothie. One person from each tribe will come up and drink. First one done gets 4 points, next person done gets 3, and so one. After 8 rounds the team with the highest score will get reward. The reward is steak and veggies plus a cooler full of soda. Losers will visit me in tribal council. Teams that have less than 8 members will have some members do it twice. First up is Wario, Mario, Jigglypuff, Luigi, and Lucario. You will be drinking blended oysters and sea cucumbers. Enjoy.

*All five started to drink Wario was done first*

Wario: Ahh gross yet tasty.

*Jiggypuff, Lucario, and Luigi all finish their drinks.*

Jeff: Mario I am sorry but you were last.

Mario: Mama mia I blew it.

Jeff: Villains lead with 4 points. Next drink is coconut juice and Snails with some fish guts. Next is Dedede, Ness, Pikachu, ROB, and Falco…go!  
>ROB: I am unable to drink this. I have no mouth.<p>

*Dedede finishes just ahead of Pikachu*

Jeff: Villains score 4 again!

*Ness finishes as Falco pretended that he could not drink it*

Falco: I can't finish it.

Jeff: ROB you get a point for not being able to physically eat it and Falco blew it for his tribe. Next drink is Clams and some moldy stuff in the back of my fridge. Next up is Wolf, Link, Peach, Olimar, and Snake…go!

*All five start to drink. Wolf, Snake, and Link finish theirs*

Jeff: Villains score first again! Olimar and Peach are trying to down theirs.

Zelda: Peach do it for the tribe!

*peach finishes her just before Olimar*

Jeff: Fluffy scores a point! Olimar could not score anything for Odd Tribe. This drink is a combination of banana's, oranges, and blended pig snouts. Next up are Bowser, Trainer, Lucas, Diddy, and Captain Falcon. Go!

*Bowser drinks his in one gulp*

Jeff: Villains continue to dominate the challenge!

*Diddy and Trainer drinks theirs*

Jeff: Come on Lucas and Captain Falcon you can do it.

Lucas: Ugh so gross.

Zelda: If you don't drink it I will personally kick your butt!

Captain Falcon: Falcon barf!

*Lucas finishes his drink*

Jeff: Odd tribe scores a point. Next drink is leftovers from seasons 1, 6, and 20. The victims are Meta Knight, Fox, Kirby, Pit, and Marth…go!

*Kirby inhales his*

Jeff: For once villains did not score 4 points.

*Fox, Meta Knight, and Pit finishes theirs before Marth did*

Marth: Darn so close.

Jeff: Destroyer tribe needs to catch up big time. Next blend up is Big Brother Slop mixed with crab meat and some coconuts. Drinking it will be Donkey Kong, Tails, Zelda, Mr. Game and Watch, and Samus…go! They all started drinking with Tails coming in first.

Tails: Blehs!

Jeff: Tails scores 4 for his tribe.

*Samus, Zelda, Mr Game and Watch all score leaving Donkey Kong the only one who could not drink it.

Jeff: Sorry Donkey Kong you score nothing and Destroyer Tribe is tied in last with Odd tribe and two more rounds left. Next blend is fruit smoothie and with some fish guts, caviar, and sea cucumber. Drinking this stuff is Charizard, Krystal, Yoshi, Ike, and Fluffy Tribe selected Kirby go!

*Kirby drank his in one gulp. Yoshi was a close second followed by Charizard and Krystal.*

JeffL Sorry Ike you caused your team to come in last again.

Ike: Aww.

Jeff: Last round is all the leftovers creating something that I would not feed to my worst enemy. Sonic and Ivysaur are doing it for their tribes. Villains selected Dedede, Odd choose Yoshi, and Fluffy choose Jigglypuff…go!

*Dedede drank his first*

Jeff: Villains win reward with 24 points.

*Yoshi and Jigglypuff drank theirs*

Jeff: Fluffy has 20 points and Odd has 13. Destroyer tribe and Heroes put down the drinks a Destroyer Tribe is going to Tribal Council. Destroyer tribe has 7 points and Heroes have 15. Now lets get out of here because this place is disgusting.

_Villains Tribe Day 5_

*The villains came back with their reward and started to celebrate*

Wolf: Great job team. Also for Dedede for pulling through in the final round.

Dedede: It was nothing. Eating is my specialty.

**Dedede's Confession: Slowly but surely I will climb my way up the totem pole in this tribe. All I need to keep doing is help win challenges, work, and act nice. And if we do lose Wario is going next.**

Charizard: Lets get those steaks cooking.

*The tribe cooks up the steaks and opens the drinks*

Meta Knight: It is nice to relax after a hard day of work.

Wolf: Could not agree more.

**Charizard's Confession: What a rebound for us. We lost yesterday and now we are number one again and it looks like all the drama is gone for now. Although it will probably show up tomorrow. **

*Wolf spotted the clue and grabbed it*

**Wolf's Confession: We maybe united for now but this is still a cut throat situation between my alliance and Wario's and if I can keep the clue from the other alliance then we will keep ourselves united. **

_Destroyer Tribe Day 5_

*Everyone but Captain Falcon meets up*

Snake: No brainer here. Captain Falcon is going.

Samus: Thank God.

Snake: No surprises and no back stabbings.

Ike: Got it.

**Snake's Confession: pretty straight forward vote so I am hoping for no surprises but still I am expecting someone to flip to cause some drama. It happens sometimes and I am thinking that Marth and Ike are most likely to do it. **

*Snake took Falco aside*

Snake: Listen I am very disappointed in you.

Falco: What do you mean?

Snake: You threw your round.

Falco: I did…

Snake: You are tougher than what you showed. You did not even attempt.

Falco: Fine only because I wanted Captain Falcon gone.

Snake: I have a bad feeling about your move.

**Falco's Confession: So I threw the challenge so what? I mean we failed as a team. I don't think my score would have made much of a difference. **

Snake: You lost my trust there. I won't try to get you out for it but I won't try to save you.

**Snake's Confession: After Captain Falcon is gone I believe Falco maybe next since it was obvious that he tried to throw the challenge. No one talked about it to me but I am going to distance myself from him. **

*Captain Falcon goes up to Samus and Ivysaur*

Captain Falcon: Hey I think that we need to take out Lucario.

**Captain Falcon's Confession: I am hoping that people here are on my side. I think it could be easy since I am so awesome. **

Samus: You first.

Ivysaur: Just leave us alone.

**Samus's Confession: Captain Falcon wants to take my ally out now? The guy is completely out of the loop. Good thing he is going tonight. I can't sand him any longer. **

Captain Falcon: Maybe I am not as awesome as I thought I was.

Samus: Bingo.

**Captain Falcon: I have a feeling that I maybe in trouble but I don't think I am to be honest still I have this. *He pulls out the hidden immunity idol* I have so many choices. I could take out my nemesis Lucario. Or Falco because he threw the challenge. Maybe Snake for being sneaky. Or Marth and Ike for being boring. How about Samus for being a girl. Or Ivysaur for being weak. Hmm so many good choices. **

_Tribal Council #5_

Jeff: Welcome Destroyer Tribe. Please grab a torch and lets get started. It's been five days since you guys have landed on the island. Falco how is the camp going?

Falco: Good, until Captain stupid made a tree fall on our shelter.

Jeff: What? Captain Falcon why did you do it?

Captain Falcon: Because I am so awesome that the tree fell before me.

Ike: It was probably trying to run away.

Jeff: Ike Captain Falcon does not seem to be respected in the tribe.

Ike: Of course. It's always Falcon do some kind of crappy move thing with him. It's frustrating and it's pissing me off.

Captain Falcon: Oh please everyone thinks I am awesome.

Marth: No we don't.

Jeff: Snake what happened in the challenge. You guys did very well in the first four.

Snake: When it comes to kicking ass we are good at that but when it comes to drinking whatever abomination then I am surprised that we even lived through that.

Jeff: Ivysaur who do you think is the weakest link here?

Ivysaur: Captain Falcon, he may think he's awesome but he has proven to be the weakest one here.

Jeff: Captain Falcon do you feel vulnerable?

Captain Falcon: Nope. They are saying my name to blindside someone else.

Jeff: And who is that?

Captain Falcon: Lucario.

Jeff: Lucario do you think you are going tonight?

Lucario: No.

Jeff: Why?

Lucario: Because Captain Falcon is going. Plain and simple.

Jeff: Samus anything to add before we get to the vote?

Samus: No, I just want to get this vote over with.

Jeff: Lucario you are first.

*Lucario votes*

*Falco votes*

*Snake votes*

*Captain Falcon votes*

*Marth votes*

*Samus votes*

*Ike votes*

**Captain Falcon**

Ike: Falcon get your ass out of this game.

*Ivysaur votes*

**Captain**

Ivysaur: I have never met some one as annoying as you. But I do wish you the best of luck.

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* First…

Captain Falcon: I have something for you.

Marth: Oh *beep*

*Captain Falcon hands Jeff the hidden immunity idol*

Jeff: The rules state that if the idol it played then the votes cast against that person are negated. This is the hidden immunity idol. First vote…

**Captain Falcon**

**Captain Falcon**

**Captain Idiot**

**Captain Stupid**

**Falcon**

Uhh which one?

Snake: Captain Falcon.

**Captain please shut the *beep* up.**

**Captain Falcon**

None of those seven votes count and one vote left. Fifth person voted out of survivor…

**Samus**

Samus: What!

Ivysaur: No way!

*Even Lucario is surprised*

Captain Falcon: Falcon wins!

Samus: You are the biggest idiot in the game.

*Samus walks away*

Jeff: I am speechless for that vote. Head back to camp.

**Samus's Final Words: Seriously where did that vote come from? Captain Falcon made the biggest idiot move ever. At least I am safe from him for another day until he gets voted out. **

Next time on Survivor Dedede tries to make a secret alliance with his enemy Donkey Kong. In Heroes Tribe Krystal uses her powers to try and figure out why Ness hates her. In Fluffy Tribe Kirby continues to play everyone. In Odd Tribe Diddy tries to change up the game. And in Destroyer Tribe Captain Falcon gets verbally attacked for his behavior.


End file.
